Lone Shadow
by ripitupgenki
Summary: A royal werewolf loses his pack, What will her do now? R&R rewrote
1. Lone Shadow

This is a story based of some books I read. It's about my RPG/Pheno character. It's a conglomeration of many Sci-Fi books about wolves/werewolves that I've read in the past few years. Some by Holly Lisle, Jane Lindskold, and Jean Craighead George. I also got some of the ideas from various animes. I don't own any of the idea's / name's/ etc. that I'm using from their books or any of the animes.

  
  
**Lone Shadow**

In a pitch black forest in the Nuka territory, the Nuka pack raced along the wet ground as thunder and lightning illuminated the terrain in front of them. Suddenly the Avalik pack appeared in front of them ready for battle. The Nuka's grouped together in defense ready to fight back. A large brown werewolf stepped forward to confront his prisoners. His name was Blaze; he was a young 180-year-old alpha male who was bold in his actions. He sneered at the other pack and said, "Now you will all die, since you will not give us what we want."  
  
In response the Nuka packs alpha male stepped forth, Avilik was his name he was 855-year-old well-experienced leader. His fur was midnight black with silver tipping, he worse the scars of battle the most prominent of which was acrossed his right eye. He wore only a black loincloth with beading on the front of his family crest and his family crest on a necklace. Silver ear cuffs and golden hoop earrings with dangling blood red garnets, adorned his large ears. "You ask us to give our lands, that have been this packs for generations. Why do you wish to kill for them? Are they not both this packs and yours by heritage?" "We need them to survive. All the herds have moved on from our lands. There is no food. And your pack is not the true pack to claim this land. Kangik was a great and wise leader and your father, Stormwind, almost killed him." "My father made a mistake in both life and family. I am not him, nor do I ever wish to be him. let us share, not fight, my brothers." "No, you are a fool. The land can not support two packs now. And your pack has ruled long enough weather you are your father or not." "You're are blaming me for a crime I never committed. " "No we will take what s ours." "and disbalance the nature of the land?" "Disbalance he chuckled Land is for ruling and using, it has no balance."  
  
"You are young. You do not understand many things yet. Everything has a balance to it. Including life its self." "You are an old fool. You will be easy prey for me." "Do not mistake you youth as strength nor my age as weakness" Blaze signaled for his pack to attack.  
  
All engaged a bloody fight. Avilik and Blaze circled and ferociously attacked each other. Blaze now used a battleaxe on him after getting nowhere with shear strength. Avilik used his Silver Moon Kattana, a sword of speed. He warded off his enemy's relentless attacks and then used his thousand sword technique. Nailing his opponent hard. After a while both began to tire, Avilik put his kattana away and unsheathed his Sword of Belenos and began to focus energy into it. The silver nitrate dipped battleaxe going into his back before he could block. He howled in pain and slashed at his opponent with his red hot sword. Blaze only swiftly dodged and embedded the axe into Avilik's knee. Roughly pulling it out he then he slashed an X into his chest. Avilik fell to the ground in pain becoming infuriated, his eyes started to glow red, causing Blaze to back up in shock and fear. Avilik glanced around at his falling pack and at his injured and trapped brother, Tank. Cloudberry his half sister from the Phlipsmith pack was there casting her spells to stop her attackers though her fur was all bloody. The only other doing well was StormDriver an older alpha, now a powerful elder. The Nuka pack he was the proud leader of was being ripped a part. Their entrails, blood and body parts being scattered over the battlefield. His eyes snapped, looking back at Blaze. He let out an angry and mournful howl as he began powering up his most powerful attack. He concentrating his energy to his Sword of Belenos. It slowly began to glow red. With in a few moments it was bright red, he then thrust it into the ground. Eight bright red lines formed on the ground, jutting in an outward circle around him. Then the lines became fire dragons, he looked at up pulling his sword out of the ground and sweeping it around pointing it at the Avalik Pack. The dragons spread out and incinerated most them with only a touch. He fell to his knees breathing hard, after regaining his breath, and then he helped Tank. Avilik had healed since the fire wave cauterized his wounds when he released it. Now he cut his hand and offered his blood to the Great Spirit as a sacrifice to give him the ability to heal his brother's wounds. This was Farhullen, falcon magic taught to him by his mother. While Cloudberry healed the others of both packs who had survived the battle. After he healed him, his brother looked at him with both fear and hatred. "What have you done Avilik? you got almost the entire pack killed over some land. How selfish of you, I will not rest till you've been punished for this." He lashed out at his brother in a blind rage. Avilik backed away. "The pack agreed that we would not give up all our land, Tank, you know that. We all decided together." "They may have agreed but they trust you as alpha to protect and guide them." He looked at him with hatred in his eyes. "I know that. Don't you think I feel bad as it is? I let everyone down, not just them but mother and sister as well" his ears went back and his eyes filled with sorrow. ".." He slowly calmed after thinking about it. "I guess you are right, we did not foresee their strength as a young pack." Cloudberry came over with the survivors. Avilik saw that the young blaze had survived and was impressed. "Blaze my father split the pack and my intention was to reunite it. But instead your insolence and stupidity has caused its destruction." Blaze looked down ashamed. Avilik's large paw came to his chin and made him look up. "you are young yet you have much to learn. Come let us all go home." They went back to Kangik Crystal Cave, their home to restart. 

10 years later...  
  
After ten glorious years of piece Avilik had rebuilt his pack. They all we lead by a wise leader as far as they were concerned. Avilik made them all equals, which kept fighting to a minimal. Ranks were only pulled when necessary. They live in harmony with each other and nature, Avilik had adopted Blaze as a son and taught him all he knew. He also had an adopted daughter, a human he had found abandoned in the woods. He raised her the best he could as a human. He name was Christine but she prefers Windchaser. He appeased her and called her by that. Also he taught her the wolfen was as she had asked. She found a powerful male as her mate, A wolf by blood, named Namu. Avilik was proud that this human born wolf could hold her own just like any other female of the pack. Avilik left the pack in her and Namu's care saying he needed time to be out on his own, as all elders do. They and the rest of the pack vowed to keep his laws and his ways of living till his return. He left that night finding a cave to curl up in by himself to wait out a terrible thunder storm. Thinking of his past.


	2. Memories Come Back

This chapter is just to give you some background history on him. Enjoy!

  
  
** Memories Come Back**

Avilik woke in the morning, refreshed from his traveling the night before. He was thirsty and went to near by stream to drink. After quenching his thirst he went hunting. Soon catching a young buck, he hungrily ripped into it wolfing it down. After finishing his meal he returned to the cave to think about what had happened. He now wished his father was there; he always knew what to do. Thinking about him brought back memories of his child hood.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
He was running beside a stream, a young energetic pup at the age of 4 years. He lived in a beautiful crystal cave surrounded by beautiful meadows, dense forests, and rising mountains. Always trying to copy his father he tried to fish. While trying to catch a fish like his dad he slipped and hit his shoulder on a rock. With a loud yip of both startelment and pain he fell into the water. Limping back out whining from the pain, His father came over and lay next to him, licking his shoulder and his face. He told him "You'll be fine just be more careful when lunging next time." Then he nuzzled him. Later that day with his fathers help he caught his first fish. 4 Years later. At the age of 8 he was brought into the hunting circle. His father took him on every hunt having him watch as they hunted. After seeing them hunt for a year or so he was allowed to hunt with them. He screwed up a few times, scaring the game off. The other males instead of being angry just chuckled and encouraged him to keep trying. He finally got it right, and work with the pack brought down a big moose. His mother approached him "I'm very proud of you Avilik. One day you will lead the pack, and I'm certain you will do so very successfully"  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
He whimpered, his father wouldn't be proud of him now. He failed his pack, his family. Thinking of that made him remember his first mate.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Now 16 he was fully included in pack hunts and daily life. It was spring, mating season for wolves. Vivian was a beautiful young female at the age of 17, her fur was dark brown and her golden eyes allured many males. She had picked Avilik as her mate and no others had a chance of winner her over. Late one night After Avilik had courted her, they went running in the moonlight. That night he had mated for the first time. They were soul mates they both knew it. He felt it in his heart and soul; they were inseparable from that night on. Eight weeks later He and Vivian went to the whelping den away from the others, where she bore a healthy litter of four pups. Avilik was a very proud father. A few days later his mother and father made the journey there to see them. Both Storm Alarm, his father, and Snowdrift, his mother, were very proud of them. His father told him "A father don't love his children part of the time, he loves them all of the time. The pack will love them as well because he loves them." Avilik nodded and licked his fathers jaw, wagging his tail. Snowdrift told Vivian a few things as well, and then they both left for the main den. Avilik hunted for his mate and took turns watching the pups. They named the boy Kapu and the three girls Aaka, Sweet Fur Amy, and SageEars. The pups grew fast; with in 3 months they could run around and eat solid food. They had been weaned at eight weeks but had to eat regurgitated food for another 2 weeks before they could eat solid food. Unfortunately, Aaka and SageEars ran into a mountain lion and were killed. They had wandered off and despite Avilik trying to defend them he failed, severely injured. He and Vivian howled morning there deaths; the pack knew the pups well and mourned with them. Everything went well for the next few months however he and Vivian were attacked by the Lower Colville River pack. They put up a desperate battle, being cut off from their pups. They heard Sweet Fur Amy's cries of both fear and pain, but could not reach her. They were both seriously injured and managed to barely escape alive, never knowing what happened to their pups. Again they mourned, Vivian grew weak and refused to eat, and her heart broken she died three days later from her wounds and grief. Avilik mourned her passing not eating him self, but finally returned to the Nuka River Pack. His pack and parents helped him through his despair, and supported him tell him he did everything he could have done.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
Remembering that he grew even more depressed. He recalled his second wife Sarah and what happened to her now.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Avilik was now 46, while out hunting for deer he encountered a human woman, about 26 years old or so. She had long black hair, tan complexion, and brown eyes. He had never seen a human before and wasn't sure what to do, he slowly approached her out of curiosity. She smiled at him and continued to pick flowers and put them in her basket. He knelt beside her and picked up a flower. Then handed it to her, she took it from him, smelling its sweet scent before putting it in her basket. Remembering that humans speak English he found the words in his mind. "Hi" he said. "Hi" she replied. "My name is Avilik. Why are you picking flowers?" "Well Avilik I'm picking them for my mother to use for a herbal remedy. By the way I'm Sarah" With just that small conversation they both became good friends. He learned to be gentle and about human society. Also teaching her about his own society, and bout his race. They fell in love after a short time, later marrying. They were very happy together, and soon consummated their marriage. Sarah became pregnant and he assured her he would protect her and their child with his life. They bought a small house and a piece of land out in the country. He did all the farming, were as she did the cooking. He was eventually taught to cook and eat his meat cooked. She taught him how to cook so well that they built a bed and breakfast. It became a quick success; everyone who stayed there loved Avilik's cooking. A neighboring town found out what he was and was angered at their loss of business because of him. One night a riot came to their house, they dragged them both out side. Weakening him with silver and tying him down. They beat and cut him over and over. He desperately tried to free him self, so he could protect his wife. The mob tied her up beating her, and then they took a stake of silver and pounded it into her heart. Doing this in front of him, he cried out her name struggling to free him self. She looked at him, mouthing, "I love you. It's not your fault" His eyes glowed red as he broke his bonds and slaughtered those people. He held her body in his arms as she slowly died. She whispered to him "I'll always be with you, even if you cannot see me..... This was not your fault, my love..... You did your best to keep your promise, that was all that could be expected of you." He nodded crying, he gave her a final and passionate kiss. "I love you!" her hand reached up and rested on his cheek "I love you too!" then her hand fell away as her body went limp, she had died. Lost in anger and despair he howled a long angry and mournful howl. Then his eyes glowed red again as he went to that town and began slaughtering the people who had grown jealous and murdered his wife and unborn child. His father showed up and managed to calm him down, taking him home to his pack. For many days he refused to eat or drink, his mother came in and told him something one day. "Avilik my son doing this will not bring her back. She wanted you to live. Please do not waste the live she saved for mourning and despair. She is in a better place now and you will see her again when you time comes to leave earth but now is not your time." He looked up at her tears in his eyes. "Your right mom" He got up licking her jaw and nuzzling her. She nuzzled him back. "Now go out and have some fun my son" He wagged his tail and ran out side to play with the other wolves. Trying to live life to the fullest not wasting any of it on mourning any longer.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
A few tears fell from his eyes. He got up and went out hunting for dinner. He had spent most of the day reminiscing and was not hungry again. He soon caught a young doe and at that quickly so he could go back to hiding. He didn't wan this brother to catch up with him. When he got back the sun was almost down. He now remembered one of his worst memories. The day his parents fates were sealed.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
The Nuka and the Upper Colville River pack clashed at their boarder in a fierce fight. The Upper Colville pack was once again trying to take over Nuka lands again. They were always trying to do that. Stormwind faced off with Snowchaser, whiles Snowdrift faced off with Alder Whisper. He and his younger brother, Tank, faced the other packs young princes. He took on Komik, while Tank took Nutik. The opposing pack was beaten after a bloody battle but at an unexpected lose. Stormwind, his father and the packs alpha male, was badly injured as was his alpha female Snowdrift, his mother. Both died only days later, but before they died he was given the Belenos swords, family crest, and the power to summon the Silver Moon Katana. Avilik reluctantly at the age of 150, lead the Nuka pack there after, with the pride of his father. The pack had a minor scuffle to determain ranking. Moon Seeker and Nipto being his betas, and Rawbones being the omega.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
He knew he had failed them all. Now tired he decided to go to sleep with a heavy heart. Tomorrow he would figure out what to do and where to go. 


	3. A Friend Is Met

This chapter was done with the help of Krisstilts as Shoshanah, since that's her character in the RPG.

A Friend Is Met 

He woke in the morning his heart a little heavy from the night before. :: What am I going to do. I have nowhere to go specifically. No one left in my life, besides brother and half sister. :: he thought. :: Wait there is one person but would she even want me around:: he remembered when her first met Shoshanah.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
While out hunting one day he ran into a young woman. She looked a lot different then anyone he had ever seen. Her hair was black but had highlights in it. He skin was a different color then he'd ever seen, and those eyes of hers the color of the hottest fire. Not sure what to do, he decided to make his presence know but not in a threatening way. He walked on all fours to her right; he looked over at her with curiosity. Shoshanah looked up, her eyebrow lifting as she looked at him. She rose slowly curtsying formally "Hello" He tilted his head at the curtsy but managed to figure out the language. "Hi" he kinda looked her over with his emerald green eyes. He was only wearing some leather shorts at the time, a traditional male look. "Well, who might you be?" She said looking at him intently her eyes that intense purplish blue that was reminiscent of a flame. It matched almost perfectly the color at the bottom of her black skirts. A one strapless fitted dress that kind of flared out at the hips with a blue flame hem. He stood up on two legs. He was a big guy since he stood 6' 5" and weighed around 260 lbs. Looking at her for a moment before responding "I'm Prince Avilik of the Nuka River Pack. And you are?" She looked up at him, whistling lightly. "The name is Shoshanah Quinlan, Fire Genasi" She made up the last part as a sort of joking importance. He tilted his head. He wasn't sure what a fire Genasi was. "Fire Genasi?" his face had a rather quizzical look on it. "I have magic and it is all associated with fire." She explained, still looking up at him. He nodded in understanding. "So why are you here in Nuka lands?" "I suppose I didn't realize I was, just moving on to the next town" "What town are you headed to?" his face now somewhat serious. His ears angled in slightly different directions to see if anyone or anything else was near by. She looked at him skeptically. "Why do you care?" "I care because a the neighboring packs might kill you for trespassing. I know them and might be able to ensure your safety." He looked around after hearing something move. She laughed lightly looking past him slightly in the direction she planned on heading. "I thank you for your concern, but I assure you that if they were to attack me, they would find me a force to be reckoned with." "You are not the only one with magic Shoshanah. Royal werewolves like my self also know it. Though we do not use it that much, the elders are very strong. You may not even know when they attack. Being silent in our attacks is what we do best." His eyes flash a little. He turned his head to see another wolf. He signaled to him and he came over. He was much younger and much smaller. He spoke in Wolfen to Avilik. Avilik responded back then sent him on his way. "That is nice." Shoshanah just kind of walked around him, not really in the mood to be stopped by anyone, even a royal werewolf. Avilik grabbed her wrist, after seeing the direction she was headed. "That is not a wise direction to head. The bridge the leads across the gorge is broken and then next town in that direction was destroyed 3 days ago." She looked at the wrist he now held, her eyebrow going up again as she wondered if perhaps she should show him a little of her strength. "Excuse me your highness, but I really must be going, I have traveled on my own since I was about 13, I will be fine. This is the way I have always done things and shall continue to do so." He didn't let go. "That may be true but I would prefer you listen while in my territory. Unlike the other packs I don't kill trespassers on sight but I do ask that they stay in my sight." His face was stern. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she took another step towards him "Then why don't I leave your 'territory' so that you won't have to worry about me and some other pack can kill me." She said sarcastically as she wrenched her wrist out of his hands. He looked down at her. She was very brave for her size he had to give her that. "You don't know where the boundaries of my territory even are. For now you will join my pack. I will escort you to the boundary in the morning" "You would like that wouldn't you, but I think not." She winked at him, though her tone was overly sarcastic as she just began to head off in another direction since she wasn't about to go the way she had originally planned. He let out a growl. Making a single short howl his pack came out blocking her way. "You will join us. I will release you from custody tomorrow" She looked around taking a short count of how many there were, but realizing she was stuck for now, but perhaps she could get out tonight. So she just raised her hands in a sort of surrender. "Alright, but just for tonight." She said grudgingly. He smiled and signaled to them. He walked up to her. "Then you'll ride with me" he got back down on all fours. Looked at her and motioned for her to get on. She looked at him, waiting for him to start laughing or something signifying he was joking, but it would seem he wasn't. "I think not" He growled again. "You either ride with me or I will carry you back with us." "I have my own mode of transportation" He looked at her. "What would that be then?" She sighed lightly just kind of sitting into what would seem to be thin as but was caught by something rising up slowly. "It is a cloud of steam, I created it just this past year, it follows me everywhere, though as of right now only I can ride on it." She explained with an almost annoyed edge to her voice. "Very well then. It better keep up and down near the ground. Otherwise you my fine your self in some trouble young one" He looked around at his pack growling something to them as they moved around her. He moved in front of everyone, looking back to see if they were ready. She mumbled something under her breath, but stayed low to the ground as she prepared to follow, she hadn't mastered it the cloud so it would only go so high not allowing her to escape on it. He ignored the mumbling and started his pack of toward their den. It was in the original direction she was heading but slightly to the left. Before long they passed two stone pillars that resembled a wolf's ears. Then came to their den. A large crystal cave at the bottom of a mountain. They walked inside before stopping. The rest of the pack greeted him with kisses and affection. She just watched staying to the back slightly away from them all, not quite sure if she really trusted them. The whole talk about killing on sight hadn't exactly endeared him to her, so she remained wary. He growled commands to his pack and they went back to what they were doing before he had arrived. Then he turned around and looked at Shoshanah. "Come with me." "You know, for a Prince you don't seem that polite." She said staying exactly where she was. "Do you know anything about wolves?" His face growing stern again. "A little, not much." "Then I will teach you. For a wolf I am being very polite. I am the gentlest one around here. I suggest you know about what you speak before speaking it" He signaled her to follow him. She remained just as she was. "Do you know anything about fire Genasi?" "No. Only because none have come to this area before." He turned to her. "Not surprising. A fire Genasi usually has a very bad temper and because of it can be considered evil occasionally. They have been known to start fires burning down entire cities if treated unfairly, so tread lightly." "Oh really. I would love to see you try to burn down a cave. You stay in my good grace and you'll be treated like a princess. Other wise I can get mean if I wish, I have a short temper. Now come with me please." he stepped in the direction he was trying to get her to go. She smiled, he had finally said please and just followed, she wondered if he realized that fur wasn't exactly inflammable. He led her to a room. It shinned from the ceiling being clear crystal. It had everything she would need. A bed, vanity, chairs, fireplace, and table. Closing the door behind her as she came in. "This will be your room while you stay here." She looked around impressed. "It is very nice indeed, and this is only for tonight, correct?" She said straightening out her skirts feeling a little vulnerable in the room. "That is correct. I will lead you to the border in the direct you choose to go." he smiled to her, seeing her discomfort he smiled even more. :: She won't be able to set much on fire here and she knows it:: "Fine, and what do you propose I do until tomorrow?" She said backing up a little as she did. "You can walk freely though out the area closest to the cave. My scouts will be at the boundaries of it. They always are. I will send for you when dinner is ready. You can stay in my company if you wish a learn more about wolves or go out and do something else. It is your choice. If you are harassed just let me know and I will take care of the problem." He smiled gently to her. She nodded still not quite sure what to do so she just waited for him to leave, figuring she would simply stay in her room. "You don't have to worry about me but stay away from Rawbones. If anyone will try anything it'll be him." He turned a walked toward the door. "I will see you at dinner FireKeeper" then left. "Firekeeper?" "Many will refer to you as that." he chuckled and closed the door.

Later at dinner.  
  
He came to the door a knocked. He was dressed better then before. In an oriental style of clothing, blue silk with golden tigers on it. "Dinner is ready" She whistled again. "You look nice, I feel like I should change, unfortunately, I have nothing else to wear." He walked over and pushed a button on the wall that opened a closet. "Pick out what you want to wear. I'll wait for you outside." He walked out and closed the door. Shoshanah looked through all the dresses, rather amazed before she picked out a nice red dress it was form fitting all the way though the top didn't connect to the sleeves on the shoulders, instead it left those open connecting on the side. It almost looked like two gloves rather than sleeves and came to a point at her middle finger on either side. The color of the dress accented her cinnamon brown skin as well as brought out the streaks of mixed red and orange hair that framed her face. She left the streaks down and simply pulled up all the black hair in a ponytail. She looked in a mirror wondering if perhaps she shouldn't have changed but figured she had wasted enough time already and walked out of the room slowly, looking for Avilik. He walked up to her when she had emerged. Looking her over. "You look beautiful." He put out his arm like a gentleman would. She frowned slightly scrunching up her nose, she had never liked compliments. She whispered a thank you as she slipped her arm in his. He led her to the dining room. A rather fancy crystal room in the cave. It was adorned with any thing from amethyst, to emerald, to ruby crystals. The table was carved tiger maple, same as the chairs. He led her over to a place on the end of the table. Pulling out the chair for her to sit down. Only the high-ranking members of the pack would eat with them, about 13 other people. She sat down studying her surroundings as she did; it was a nice place indeed. "You did a rather good job picking this place." "Thank you. But this cave has been in my family for generations. I did not choose it." he pushed her chair in. then walked to his seat at the other end. Telling the others to behave in his own language before signaling every one to start eating. Shoshanah began to eat, not taking large bites she had never been a big eater so she just kind of pushed the food around on her plate giving the illusion that she was eating. Suddenly another wolf burst into the room. His eyes looked at Shoshanah, then started toward her. Avilik jumped into the air and landed in front of him. "I think you forget your place Rawbones. Now leave here at once." The wolf laughed at him and dodged around him. Avilik grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and threw him backwards to the ground. He growled at him "Leave Omega." He said to her. "Shoshanah be careful of this one" Shoshanah turned around in her seat looking at him intently eyes widening a little, yet she just nodded. Turning back around to shift more food on her plate. He managed to throw Rawbones to the ground but was caught off guard by him. Rawbones managed to get his jaws around Shoshanah's neck and threatened to bite down. Avilik growled at him. He looked at the candle then back at her hoping she would take his hint the pointed to his jaw. At first taken by surprise she thought about fainting for a moment before she saw what Avilik was doing and just closed her eyes. As she exhaled slowly all of the suddenly the flame on the candle sprang to life jumping out. It connected squarely with Rawbones' jaw, as all she could do was pray that would make him move rather than bite down. Rawbones let go immediately trying to put the fire out. Avilik came up behind him, applying his own jaws to Rawbones' neck. The pressure he applied KO'd him with in minutes. Shoshanah just kind of slid down in her chair, well that was more than she wanted in a night as she let Avilik take care of the guy from there. Avilik scolded the other members of his pack for doing nothing. Then order them to take him away and lock him up for awhile. He walked over to Sho. He bowed to her deeply. "I am terribly sorry about that. He will be punished for his insubordination, and for doing that to you" "Why did he do that?" "He is the omega the lowest one here. He is trying to find a mate and he is becoming quiet an annoyance. I will keep him lock up for the rest of your stay here. Since he refuse to obey his alpha. I told him to leave you alone." His eyes looked into hers, showing that he was sorry and embarrassed about the whole ordeal. "I see, but does the 'mate' not have a say in the matter, are they just chosen?" "By wolf law the female decides who she is with. However, I don't know if he would follow that." She nodded, feeling a little better after that explanation; it had really worried her for a moment. "Rawbones has been known to defy law before. So he will be imprisoned as a precaution" "I see, I suppose this is kind of like a little kingdom on its own." "You could say that. We have everything we will ever need in this system of caves and in the forest surrounding them." She nodded, looking around again as she once again found herself alone with this guy. "So any after dinner entertainment, or was that it?" "We are having a jousting competition in about 15 minutes. Anyone can join so this should be interesting." He smiled gently. "I would enter, if I knew how to joust, that would make it very interesting indeed. Are you competing?" "Yes. Jousting is very simple. You ride on a horse with armor on and try to knock your opponent of his horse with your lance. Or just score the most hits. You can join if you wish." "I think I will pass, I stick with my magic pretty much, not big on the physical strength part." "Then I will take you to the viewing platform." He held his arm out again She nodded, once again taking his arm as she followed by his side. He led her to the platform out side. Showing her to her seat. "I must go now but my Beta will be here with you. Her name is Moon Seeker" She nodded curtsying to the woman before she sat. The woman got a quizzical look on her face. Avilik explained to her in Wolfen. Then she nodded to Shoshanah. Avilik took his leave. Shoshanah silently wondered what he had said to the woman but just sat they're silently ready to enjoy the joust. He rode a midnight black Clydesdale. His armor made of gold and his lance painted with a gyrphon on it. He knocked his opponents off left and right but one other did the same as well. It came down to the two of them. Having enjoyed it thus she was rather intent to see who would win the final. Her hand was growing white with how tight she was gripping the arm of the chair so tightly. Avilik nodded to his opponent. Then his opponent nodded back they both took off. Avilik getting the first point but not knocking him off. The second time around his opponent getting the point. It came down to a final run. She gasped every time the lances met and had actually found she silently cheering for him. They went into their final run. Both pushing their horses hard. They both struck each other. His opponent fell but he also went backwards. Letting go of his lance he managed to hang on and get back up on his horse. Before she knew what she was doing she up cheering for him. However, she quickly regained herself sitting down in her seat and clapping. He heard her cheer, and smiled. Taking off his helmet he met with his opponent. His opponent took of his helmet and everyone gasped at whom it was. Avilik just smiled and nodded to him. She looked at his opponent as well, wondering why everyone gasped so she turned to Moon Seeker. "Why was everyone so surprised?" Moon Seeker looked back at her and responded, "Because that is the princes younger brother. He was exiled a while ago. Avilik said it was for a good reason. The reason being he needed to get out a live on his own. He was too weak in Avilik's opinion" "I see, he seems to have done well for himself." Avilik now spoke. "Make my brother welcome. He has labored hard and shall be rewarded greatly. Welcome back Tank" he hit his chest and held out his hand. Tank did the same. Grabbing each other's wrists. Avilik said "Live Free" and Tank finished "Die Well" now everyone cheered and saluted them both, including Moon Seeker. Shoshanah just followed suit not really sure what was going on, but she didn't want to look disrespectful or something. Avilik now walked toward the platform as his brother was showered with affection and respect. He walked up to Shoshanah. "Thank you for the cheer, but you surprised me when you saluted." "I didn't want to seem disrespectful, I didn't know if that would get me between the jaws of more of this clan, so I decided to play it safe." "The others would have ignored it. They know you're an outsider, but thank you for your respect nonetheless. Did you enjoy your self?" his eyes softened. "Yes, I suppose I did. Though I don't think I would ever want to try, seems rather dangerous." He chuckled. "It's not that dangerous. Not with the armor and padding." "Perhaps not for you, but you have to understand you are quite a bit bigger than I am, and as well are used to it." "Very true, however young pups compete too and some have done very well. They are normally smaller then you" She frowned slightly, not really sure if she enjoyed being compared to a pup. "You should be stronger then them." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't take it the wrong way." She moved slightly the hand falling from her shoulder. "Of course not, so is it bed time now, or more excitement?" He gave her a strange look and shook his head "Most of the males go out hunting this time of night. I must go lead them but you can got to sleep if you wish" he looked up at the sky for a moment almost zoning out. Then shook his head. He put his arm out to walk her back to the cave entrance. She sighed lightly, slipping once again her arm in his. "I don't understand why you are treating me like this?" "Told you as long as you stayed on my good side I would treat you like a princess. And you have stayed on my good side. Another reason maybe because you're a very beautiful woman. Like any male of this clan I reguard women with a high respect. The ones who don't are punished for it." He smiled gently to her. She frowned again, compliments never sat well with her so she was quiet, allowing herself to be lead, which was a little odd for her. "Is something the matter?" They were coming close to the cave now. "No, not really." He gave her a look of disbelief but didn't push the issue. He stopped at the cave entrance. Slipping her arm out of his then kissed her hand and bowed. "Now if you will excuse me I must go lead the hunt. Moon Seeker will be with you if you need anything" Brushing her hand casually, she made her way inside. He pulled off his fancy attire and would hunt in traditional male attire like the rest of his hunters. He started the Hunt song, leading the chorus of voices. Shoshanah looked around feeling the walls, they were a little cold, not that she was at all chilled, even her bare feet which padded on the earthen floor remained warm. Deciding to explore she retraced her steps back to the room that they had dined in, peering inside to see if anyone was in there, finding no one, though the table had been cleared. To be continued........


	4. Exploration

This chapter was done with the help of Krisstilts as Shoshanah, since that's her character in the RPG

**Exploration**

Continued.....

After the song the males set out. They ran like the wind, Avilik scenting their prey as he and his brother lead the way side by side. Soon they came upon their prey. He told his hunters to spread out and they waited for the right moment to move. There wasn't anything really impressive there so she moved on, following her nose to the kitchen, which wasn't that far from the dining room. She just slipped in pretty much unnoticed sneaking a raspberry tart that she saw as they had skipped dinner. She stayed in a corner for a moment just watching the goings on before slipping back out. So far no one had stopped her or even looked at her twice. They moved now hunters encompassing the area. Working as a team the brought down 6 deer, 2 bucks and 4 doe. Then carried them back to the cave. She kept going until she saw a door up ahead with a guard in front of it, walking as though she had a purpose and nodding to the guard, she walked in. Wondering what it would be that it needed a guard, as she walked in her eyes widened slightly, it was the armory. The guard looked at her but let her pass. Shields, armor, axes, swords, bows, everything was in there. She picked up two Sais she saw, messing around with them slightly she had some skill in that area. She could use a weapon if she needed to, usually opting for the lighter ones, like rapiers, but she really liked Sais. However, she soon grew tired of the shining metal and took her leave nodding to the guard again. She continued her trek going farther into the caves when she saw a somewhat dingy looking door. She figured that must be the dungeon and decided it was probably better if she didn't go in there. So instead she took another turn, by this time she was a little lost. Avilik was now back at the cave. The men worked with his hunters to gut the deer, and get the meat of them, saving the skin for tanning. Just then she was an enormous door, with a large crest of a griffon on it. She remembered seeing that on Avilik's lance, so knocking first she entered slowly peeping inside. "Hello, anyone here?" When no one answered she let herself all the way inside eyes widening again at the sheer size of the room. This somewhat confirmed her suspicions about whose room it was, so stealthily she began to explore. He was covered in blood now, but the job was finished. He picked up his good clothes that someone had wrapped in paper for him and made his way back to his room. First thing she really noticed was the enormous bed; well he was a big fellow so she figured he would need a big bed. She then moved on noting some pictures on a dresser, they seemed to be of Avilik and what she would guess was his wife since there were about four little kids in it as well. He was stopped along the way by s few of the females trying to interest him, in them and by the cooks for a taste test of a new recipe. .Looking to the other picture she recognized the guy from the joust who had been identified as Avilik's brother, they seemed so happy. There was another picture, which she could only guess was his mother and father. Moving on once again she found an incredible bathroom attached to the main room, which held a rather luxurious looking tub. However, being a fire mage she didn't really like to get wet so her baths tended to be short. Looking around the room again she noticed how nicely it was furnished with rather expensive looking things, and the crystals that seemed to be everywhere could be found in masses here. He made his way down the hall way to his room coming up to it he scented her presence. "I see you decided to explore," he whispered to himself. Walking out she tripped on the carpet falling into the wall when all the sudden a door opened. It would seem she found the button to his closet. He had more clothes in there than she had, had in the entirety of her life. He now opened the door slowly acting like he didn't know she was there. He walked in and shut the door. Jumping slightly, she turned as she heard the door shut, seeing it was just Avilik. "Oh, sorry I just started exploring and figured this had to be your room. Didn't mean to intrude, I will go now." She said as she began to make her way towards the door. He turned around to see her. He was still covered in blood holding his clothes from earlier in a paper bundle. "I already knew you were here. You don't have to leave. I have no problem with you being here." He stood in front of the door looking at her. She looked at him for the first time, noticing the blood and also that he was in front of the door and took a step back. "Have a nice hunt? Well we can talk about that tomorrow when you are escorting me out of your territory for now I am tired and think I will go back to my room." She said as she faked a yawn. He shook his head. "You can not fake a yawn and get a wolf to believe it. Our hunt was good yes. 6 deer in one attack it always a good hunt." He threw the dead bolt on the door. His ring being the key to it. He would let her out in a little bit. "Good, glad to hear it... why are you locking the door?" She took a few more steps back. "Because Rawbones is out side. He escaped; I'll let you out in a little bit. After the pack manages to subdue him" he walked over to the bathroom setting his clothes down. He began to wash the blood of him self in the sink. "I think I can handle him on my own, I could always use my fire on him again." "True, but when I saw him his eyes were glowing red. You never want to deal with a wolf when that happens." he walked back out after unwrapping his clothes and went into his already open closet to hang them up. "I see, why is that?" Making her way over to a bench that sat in front of his bed she just kind of plopped down, listening. He came back out with a silver flamed leather vest on and matching pants, "when a wolf's eyes glow red. He is extremely angry; he will continues to fight to the death if he must to reach his goal. And he becomes at least 3 times stronger then normal" "I suppose you are right then, I really don't want to deal with him. I guess it is a good thing I didn't stop by the dungeons as I had planned." "That it is" he walked over and sat next to her. "I don't doubt that your strong, but sometimes lack of knowledge of an enemy can ensure defeat" She scooted away from him a little, still feeling uncomfortable. "Yes, I suppose that is true, you always need to wait for just the right moment to attack." He nodded. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I'm to used to being around wolves I guess." "You sure they haven't caught him by now?" She said as she adjusted her dress slightly finding that it wasn't the most comfortable thing to sit in. He got up and walked over to the door opening a slot in the door he peered out. He saw one of his pack members go flying by hitting the wall, and a few others crying out in pain. Finally catching a glimpse of the still wild Rawbones. Rawbones notice him and slashed at him through the slot. Hitting his right eye, before he could close it. He cried out when he was slashed, slamming the slot closed on Rawbones' paw. He yelped in pain and moved his paw out of the way. Avilik closed the slot and locked it, his other hand covering his right eye. "No they haven't caught him yet" he calmly walked into the bathroom. He moistened a cloth and put it on his eye. She watched the whole scene silently till she saw his eye, gasping slightly she jumped up. "Are you alright, sorry I had you check?" "I'll be fine" his voice was calm he looked in the mirror. Trying to remove the blood so he could see how much damage was done. "You sure, anything I can do for you?" "You might be able to see what to do better then me. Could you please come here and help me?" She got up and went over to him, getting up on a chair so she could look down into his eye. "Well, good news he didn't get your eyeball, just your eyelid above it. That should stop bleeding soon enough, I could close it for you, but it will hurt." "Go ahead and close it then." he blinked getting some of the blood to flow out of his eye that had leaked into it. She started to explain what she was doing as her hand began to glow a sort of light red. "It will kind if like be searing the wound shut." And with that she just stuck one finger where each of the claws had gone. He closed his eyes for her. "That's fine go ahead." He clenched his fists waiting for her to start. The heat rapidly increased until the smell of burnt flesh filled the air and she was done, her hand returning to normal. Looking down she realized that although she had been able to get up without having to worry since he couldn't, the dress was too tight to get back down. He clenched his fists tight and locked his jaw. Easing up when she finished. He reopened his right eye now. "Thank you" "You're welcome, sorry about the pain," She said as she remained on the chair, though she could now look him in the eye. "That's alright. I knew it would be there." "I suppose so, how long do you think it will take them to catch him?" "Hopefully not too much longer" She yawned looking down again, though this time it was a real yawn. "I'll go see what's going on outside" he walked out of the room and slowly reopened the slot. Not wanting to ask him for help down she just kind of jumped, unfortunately, the landing didn't go too well. She remained standing for a minute, then just kind of collapsed to one side, her ankle going in an odd direction as she stopped herself from crying out. He glanced out side seeing his pack dog piling Rawbones'. They would have him back in the dungeon soon. He heard the cry and closed the slot and hurrying back over to her. He knelt beside her, concern in his eyes. "What happened?" She lay there for a moment before she tried to stand biting her lip as she realized she had done something odd to her ankle. "I believe I figured out why I don't wear confining dresses." "Let me take a look at you ankle" he had noticed what caused her pain when she stood. Hobbling over to the bench she waved him off gently. "I will be fine just moved it the wrong way is all." "Moving it the wrong way can cause damage." He knelt down taking her ankle gently in his hand. He applied some pressure to it and awaited her reaction. She just bit her lip, eyes tearing up a little as she resolved not to cry out, looking away from him. He smelt the tears and knew it was probably sprained. "Your ankle is hurt worse then you think. I'll heal it for you. Other wise you'll have to stay here in bed until it heals on its own." He walked over and grabbed his dagger. "In order to heal you I have to use magic. Don't worry I will not hurt you." He knelt back down. She moved her leg to the side away from him. "I am fine I can just float on my cloud." Shaking his head "I will heal you or you will not leave" He cut his left hand with the dagger. Squeezing his hand so blood would come out of it. He chanted something in Wolfen. The pool of blood on the floor disappeared along with his wound. His hands glowed blue. He took her ankle in his glowing hands gently and focused on healing it. Soon the glow faded and her ankle was healed. He let go, breathing rather hard. She sighed looking down, it would seem that he hadn't given her much choice. She looked at him a little worriedly though "Are you alright?" He gasped for breath. Almost about to collapse on the floor. "I will be...just used a lot of energy and strength in healing you" "See, that is why you should have just left it alone." She did however get down as well hoping he was alright as she looked over her ankle. "How did you do that?" "I used Farhullen or falcon magic. It requires the user to sacrifice something to Stantnif in order to heal or defend, normally blood, energy, and strength, but some times more depending on the task at hand." His breathing was still rather hard; he looked up at her and smiled. "I would help you anytime Firekeeper" he smiled weakly. "I really don't understand you." She said as she helped him up onto the bench before making her way slowly over to the door pressing her ear against it. Some scuffling and yelling could be heard from outside. "What don't you understand?" He looked over at her rather confused. "I don't understand why you would help me, I haven't been in any way helpful since the time you met me." He chuckled finally catching his breath "I consider you a friend. Though out the day my pack and I have kept a close watch on you without you knowing it. I have also tested you with several things. I would rather be your friend and ally then to be your enemy. And you have helped you just don't know it." He smiled. She studied him for a moment, she never had been a very trusting person, but she just nodded. "Well, since I will be leaving tomorrow I guess an alliance wouldn't help much." He chuckled. "You never know when you will meet up with someone again. I leave the pack from time to time." He stood now and walked over to her. "Perhaps." She stepped away from the door yawning again, but at least she wasn't hobbling. He tilted his head slightly. Then walked closer to her putting his hands on her shoulders, gripping them gently. "I understand you may not trust me. But have I done anything to merit distrust? I protected you from a neighboring pack by having you come here. They were near by that's what the younger wolf told me and why I insisted on you coming. The Mountain Pack has more members then ours and they kill on sight." She looked at his hands on her shoulders. "Maybe I have been traveling solo for too long, but I don't get close to people and don't often give away my trust." She took a step back his hands falling form her shoulders. He closed his eyes for a moment. "You heard what my brother and I said when we saluted each other at the joust didn't you?" his emerald eyes looked into her eyes now. "Live something, die well?" "Live Free, Die Well. Do you know its meaning?" "I would think exactly what it says, is there something about it I am missing?" "It has a deeper meaning yes. My parents, Stormwind and Snowdrift, started it. They told me it means to live life to the fullest, to the most joy that you can receive. And not to worry so much bout weather something bad will happen. They said it also represents not being alone. A person alone will never become as happy as those who have friends and someone they trust." He looked directly into her fire like eyes. "Intelligent parents, unfortunately, not everyone lives their lives for happiness. Perhaps someday I will though, perhaps...." She looked away from him for a moment, looking back to the door. "Then what do you live your life for?" his eyes still on her. She looked at him a little sadly. "For a while I would say I haven't been living as much as existing, but if I live for anything it is to spite those who wish me dead." "Your life has more meaning then that. You still have a destiny to fulfill." He gently brushed her face with his rather large paw/hand. "You are not meant to be here for spiting alone. Life can be unbearable I know, but spiting people won't help take that pain away. I have been there and done that." His hand dropping to rest on her shoulder now. She took another step back, as he obviously wasn't getting the message, simply looking up at him. "For now, I still want that pain, it is the fuel of my power and what helps me get up in the morning." "Power is not everything. Love and Friendship has more strength then shear power." "Love and friendship aren't what have kept me alive this far..." "My point is power can only go so far. Love and Friendship can go farther." He pressed his ear to the door hearing a few things. "They almost have him under control. But let me ask you this have you ever used the strength of love or friendship?" She shrugged just kind of making her way to the door silently, listening intently. "Then maybe you should try it." He looked out the slot seeing them hog-tying Rawbones now "You could start by being my friend. What harm comes from trusting someone who already trusts you?" She just shrugged again not really having a good answer as she yawned getting tired. He looked out seeing them finally taking him away. He waited for his other beta Nipto to come and give the ok. Then he out his ring in the door and unlocked it. "I'll walk you back to your room" he opened the door and held his arm out for her. "Is there any need for that, I got here fine and they got Rawbones under control." She failed to mention the fact that she was a little lost. "And I'm betting you got lost as well. Many do the first time in here. I would feel better if I did." He looked sternly at her. "You know, you could scare someone with that look." She said laughingly. "And I didn't get that lost, I could find my way back." "Well so it doesn't take you a half hour to do so I will walk you back before you fall asleep, while walking" He smirked laughing a little. She frowned slightly but took his offered arm, as she was pretty tired, it had been an eventful day. He smiled and led her back to her room. It only took a few minutes to get there since he knew a short cut. He opened the door for her. "It didn't kill you to be led back now did it? I hope you sleep well Firekeeper. My guards will be out side you door just in case Rawbones escapes again some how." He bowed deeply to her. She curtsied as well, entering her room and ripping off the confining dress changing quickly and then sinking into the feather bed. It had been forever since she had sleep on one of those, and so she simply passed into the land of dreams. He returned to his room and soon fell asleep himself. To be continued..............


	5. A Farewell in Memory

This chapter was done with the help of Krisstilts as Shoshanah, since that's her character in the RPG.

**A Farewell in Memory **

Continued...

In the morning he got ready early, letting her sleep in until breakfast was done. He was wearing a golden, silk shirt with a gyrphon on the front and back, oriental style. His pants were also golden silk. He made his usual rounds and got the group ready for his trip to the border. Once told breakfast was ready he went and knocked on her door. She jumped out of bed going to the door in her nightgown, wondering what time it was. She opened the door slowly, rubbing her eyes slightly. "Breakfast is ready. It's in the dining room. You don't have to come right now, you can sleep some more if you like." His eyes looking at her face and nowhere else. She smiled slightly, noting that he was making an effort to be gentlemanly. "I will be out in a moment." "I'll wait for you in the dining room then" He walked off down the hall to the dining room.  
  
She went over to where her usual dress lay crumpled on the floor, quickly changing back into to it, smoothing out the wrinkles in the black fabric. Simply putting it back on could be considered ironing it, so she then quickly made her way to the dining room. As she got there she ran a hand through her hair entering slowly and going to where she had sat the day before. Then table was filled with breakfast items eggs in all sorts of styles, omelets, smoked and salted ham, pancakes, waffles, hash browns, as well as many other things including juices. "Pick what you want." He smiled. He waited till last to get his. She dished up some hash brown and even got some apple juice, but she wasn't a very big breakfast person, so that was all. Now that everyone else had gone. He got his breakfast. Though normally the alpha eats first he let his pack eat first at times. He got some ham, cinnamon waffles, bacon, hash browns and orange juice. Then sat down to eat. Making sure the others ate with some manners before he began eating. Finishing before most others she just kind of sat there, looking around herself again. He finished soon after. Getting up and walking over to her he said. "If you are done, we can get started. It will take at least 2 hours to reach the boarder." She only smiled, nodding as she set her napkin down on her plate and got up slowly. "Shall we?" "Yes, my team is already ready to go." He held out his arm for her. "They wait outside for us." She took his arm for probably the last time and allowed herself to be escorted out to where the team waited. The team was ready outside with some horses; they were bearing arms and were dressed similar to what knights would be. He lead her over to her horse, his own walked over to him and nudged his arm. "I would prefer if you ride on horse M'lady" "Horses and I don't really get along, I would much rather just use my own cloud." She said through her teeth, truth was she was afraid of horses, she never felt in control while riding them. "I assure you this horse is nothing to be afraid of." He could smell fear so he knew the problem. "You will be in control, this is the most docile and responsive horse we have. You and her will get along just fine" She just frowned a little, slowly and warily getting onto the horse as she mumbled under her breath. He smiled and hopped up on his own horse. He was the only one who rode bareback on the group. All the other team members, 5 people, were on their mounts now. He looked over to her "Ready?" "As I will ever be" "Let's go men" he leaned forward and his horse started walking. The others would follow after Sho. She silently thanked any god who was listening that they were just walking as she followed after him, putting a small amount of pressure on the horse's side to get it moving. His men followed behind her now. He dropped back to beside her on the left. "The terrain is rough up ahead we will walk the horse though it but after we pass though we can have them gallop. That way we will make good time to the boarder, it'll take about 2 hours." "Wow, I can't wait." She said her voice full of sarcasm, as she looked rather uncomfortable sitting on top of the horse. He looked over at her raising a brow. "Why don't you like horses Shoshanah?" "No real reason, I just don't." She didn't look at him as she said since she wasn't a very good liar, but she didn't exactly want to admit it. "There's a reason I'm sure but I won't push the issue. Tis your choice to keep it to your self." His horse neighed loudly and snorted, hers neighed back but not as loud "Streger behave your self and leave Desert Rose alone." She flinched slightly at the interaction of the horses before looking down at hers again. "Nice name..." He looked over at her "She earned it awhile back. Down worry about these two, your mare won't do much more then talk. And I will make sure Streger behaves." "Thanks for that, though that was a little bit more info than I needed" He tilted his head "Not exactly sure what you mean." "Never mind, don't worry about that." Maybe he hadn't meant what she thought he did, didn't really matter anyway. "If it clears anything up, Streger made a pass and Desert Rose told him to get lost, basically" He was still confused. "Yeah, that is what I thought." They now passed through some rock terrain; the horses didn't have too much difficulty though. "I'm surprised you didn't ask why I'm the only one riding bareback" "I didn't really think it was that important." She said as she paid a great deal of attention to where the horse stepped. He chuckled, letting his horse choose its own footing. "It might be interesting to you." "Do you have some sort of connection with the horse or something?" "Yes. I don't ride him I ride with him. I trust him with my life just as he trusts me with his. He has never failed me and he always knows what I want him to do. I ride bareback because I think a saddle and a bridal is constricting, it makes it seem like I control him. I don't wish to control him, He and I work together as a team, and he is my friend." "Then why do you allow your team to ride with saddle and bridle?" "I allow it cause they don't have the same feeling about horses I do. They see them as dumb animals. I see them as friends, and smart living creatures who keep there wisdom to themselves most of the time. I am the only one who understands what the horses say of all my pack members. Streger though he may be a horse is the equivalent of a brother to me. The others do not understand this and call me crazy" He looked over at her for a moment. "They can think and do as they will, as long as they don't hurt the horses." She only nodded, she could definitely understand that. In her travels she had met many who possessed a certain connection to animals. "Do you think me crazy Shoshanah?" "No, actually I find it quite true. And I especially understand the 'others thinking you crazy' part." They had now passed through the rough area and were on a flat plain. "Lets speed it up now." He leaned forward and his horse went to a full gallop. "Do you have a connection with animals as well Shoshanah?" "No, that I almost have the same connection to fire. Though it is a little different." As the horse took off she managed to say that before holding on for dear life as she began to not look very well. "Fire is not something I like that well, however I find it interesting how you can control it." His horses galloped beside hers again. "Are you going to be ok?" "Just peachy." Was all she said sarcasm practically dripping from her words, not looking at him as she closed her eyes. "If you feel to sick we could slow down to a walk again. It will just take longer to get to the boarder that way. I will leave the decision with you, but it might help is you try leaning down and moving with your horse." He looked over a little worried "No, I will be just fine, I just don't want to have to watch." "You're going to trust your horse to know the way then?" "Not like I could do anything when it is going this quickly anyway." "This isn't that fast. I guess you should be glad you didn't ride on my back. At full speed I'm twice as fast as these horses. I just can't go as long as a horse as full speed." "Yeah, do you think there wasn't a reason I didn't want to?" They came to a forest after about and hour and a half and the horses slowed to a walk again. "Not much longer now" She opened eyes as she noticed the change in the gait and smiled a little. "Feeling better are we?" he chuckled lightly. As they went along the path in the forest. "Slightly, though I still don't like riding on horses." Desert Rose neighed at her now, bobbing her head up and down. Avilik raised a brow then laughed lightly "Would you like to know what your mare said?" "Only if she isn't insulting my intelligence level." He chuckled "She said you would like horses if you could learn to relax and trust them. She thinks your fear holds you back for being the great rider that you are. She can sense fear just as I can." "That is good for her, someday maybe I will have enough sense to listen to a horse." Her horse bucked slightly, but not enough to affect her. "Momentai Desert Rose" he rubbed her neck gently. "Watch how you say things Shoshanah." She looked a little startled but just stuck her tongue out at the horse, not that it could see her. He shook his head. "Your acting like a child. And I wouldn't insult your horse, it's not wise." "My apologies your highness." She said with only a hint of sarcasm as she wondered if he actually possessed a sense of humor. He just chuckled and gave her a wolf grin, his fangs showing in the process. "You're a fiery one I will say that" "Yeah, well it comes with being a fire Genasi I suppose." "I guess so. I remember I met an earth mage, I suppose she was a Genasi too. But that was along time ago." "Not all mages that are attached to the elements are Genasi. We have a special connection to a specific element, being able to not only control it," before she went on she snapped her fingers sure to keep it away from the horse as a small flame appeared in her palm, "but to create it as well." "She was a Genasi then cause she could create rock and earth in her hands." He looked a bit uncomfortable with her holding that fire in her hand. She closed her fist the flame extinguishing. "About how much longer, would you say?" "About 5 minutes. Did you put the fire out cause you noticed my dislike of it?" "That, and there is really no use for it at the moment." "I would have though you would have flamed me by now" he said mocking and jokingly. "I save that for those I hate, though I make no promises that the room I stayed in isn't booby trapped" She said as she winked at him, though her expression didn't really betray if she was joking or not. He made a low growl "I will have to be careful then. I hate fire." He winked back at her. "Ouch..." "Hey you would too if you were me. I was basically burnt alive by a village of humans once. They thought I was dead and cut me down threw me into the river afterwards. If it wasn't for my regeneration I wouldn't have recovered." "Yes, I suppose so, I sometimes wonder what it feels like to be burned, and everyone seems to react so badly to it." "Shoshanah that's because it's very painful." "So I have been told." He thought for a moment. "Have you ever gotten a cut and then put alcohol on it?" "No, I sear shut all my cuts." "Well if you want to know how it ever feel the best comparison is to put alcohol on a deep cut. Then times that pain by at least a hundred and you'll know what the pain I went through from that fire" he looked at her as all the horses came to a stop. "This is the boarder" he dismounted now. She quickly dropped off the horse, though she did give it a loving pat, whispering a thanks so that no one else could hear. Shaking out her legs a little, she walked over to where Avilik was. Avilik was giving a small pack by a team member. He held it out to Shoshanah. "This will help you along with your journey I hope." She looked at him for a moment, taking it and slinging it over her shoulder. One of the members walked up and bowed to her. He then held out something wrapped in a cloth to her. He was the guard of the artillery room. She smiled a little as she took that as well, looking it over. "What is it?" "Open it and find out miss Shoshanah. It is my gift to you." he bowed to her. She just smiled again, unwrapping the gift to reveal the pair of sais she had seen while in there. Her mouth just kind of dropped open a little before she remembered to close it and just managed to get out a thank you as she curtsied slightly. "They are beautiful." Avilik chuckled from where he was. "Your welcome Miss Shoshanah." The guard bowed and went back to his place. Avilik smiled. "I wish you the best on your journey. And may the Gods protect you my friend" He saluted her the wolf way, hitting his chest and bowing. She just curtsied, not really sure what else to do. "You as well." Avilik held out his hand in the same manner as had to his brother. "Live free" he looking straight into her eyes now. She grabbed his wrist as she looked at him. He waited for her to say her part of the handshake. She looked at him for a moment before she remembered she was supposed to complete it. "Die well?" She said a little tentatively not quite sure if that was right. He nodded and smiled at her shaking her hand then releasing. "So are we finally friends Shoshanah?" She smiled a little, as she just winked at him and began to walk off. He smiled and waved. The guard also waving, her horse and Avilik's rearing up and neighing. Shoshanah just turned around, running back over to him and hugging him a little as she just whispered, "Thank you for everything." Before waving to everyone and heading off again. He was surprised she hugged him but hugged her back. And waved to her as she took her leave, smiling.

END FLASH BACK  
  
::Maybe she will let me stay with her for a little while. We are friends after all:: He had now made up his mind and got up. It was mid day now and he now took off towards the last town she was heading to when he saw her last. Asking around when he got there. He followed her trail, riding his horse Stregar. Stregar was a very large Clydesdale who was pure black with golden eyes, odd for a horse but he was a very special horse. He finally learned she was in Rivera and after getting a map he set off toward her. Plotting how he would earn a living in that city as he went.


	6. The Arrival

**Arrival **

After a weeks of traveling....

Avilik trotted along on Stregar enjoying the plains that surrounded him DesertRose following carrying some packs. In the distance he could see antelope and gazelles playing games. In another direction some buffalo thundered along. They knew he was no threat to them and some of the antelope even came over to him. Smiling to them he gently scratched their necks and heads for them. Soon he came upon the bay's shore following it down he found the bustling city of Rivera on the harbor of the bay. He stood on the small hill rise looking down on it in all it's spender. _How in the world will I find her in all that?_ he thought as he looked it over. Soon he rode Stregar down to the city gates with DesertRose in trail. As he came to the massive gates he was surprised to see only 2 guards. He thought there would be more then this. Nodding to them politely he strode in on his steed. Both men seemed baffled at his not using a saddle or bridle and to the fact that the mare just followed him willingly. The looked at each other and nodded back letting him pass.

Walking his horses to the tavern, which was near by, he went in to ask the bartender for some directions and information. Walking in he got some interesting looks. Not many people had seen a wolf like him he guessed and dismissed the looks. He sat at the bar waiting for the tender. A burly man came over to him form behind the bar. His beard making him look rather scruffy. "What'll be mister?" Avilik pulled out a flask form his pocket. "Could you get me some whiskey and fill this up too?" "Sure thin'" the bartender took the flask filling it first with the whiskey then got him a glass of it. "that'll be a silver and 3 coppers mister" Avilik pulled out the money and slide it to him. "how much for some information?" "Depends on what it is." "I'm looking for someone and some employment" "Four silvers and I'll tell ye all you want" Avilik gave him the four silvers "Now who ye looking for?" "I'm looking for a women named Shoshanah. She and I are old friends." The bartender got and interesting look on his face, confusion mixed with fear. "Y..y..you are friends? Well she's a regular here. She lives in the south part of the city" Avilik smiled. "Do you know where I can find her now?" he thought a moment "She'd probably be at work right now." "Where is that?" "West side the mercenary's place" he thought a moment "do you think they have any job openings?" "sure they're always looking for more people" "thanks" he downed his glass and winked at the man then left. He mounted Stregar again and went to the west side of the city. After stopping for directions once he found the place he was looking for.

Dismounting he walked in to see a large black man at the desk smoking a cigar. He was very muscular with and x shaped scar on his right jaw. He looked over Avilik as he approached unsure of his purpose or intentions. "What'd ya want mister?" Avilik studied the man before responding "I heard you have some openings, I wanted to join up if I can" Avilik kept his voice strong and steady revealing very little about what he was thinking. The man looked him over once more noting Avilik's scar across his right eye. A sure sign of a good fighter. "Yes we have some openings." He stepped out form behind the desk. "What makes you think you can handle the work though?" Avilik smirked "Well sir if I can handle an entire wolf pack coming at me I can certainty handle this. I was trained as a warrior at a young age." The man called Brusier by most looked at him rather impressed. _if he can really do what he claims he can he'd be a great addition. And I know the perfect person to partner him with._ "Well then if what you say is true then your hired. There are no guarantees in this business you know. You could end up dead 3 days after you take the job." Avilik smiled "I'm well aware of that sir" "alright then. You can call me Bruiser. Come here for a moment I need you to fill somethin' out for me. Just so I know a little about ya." Avilik nodded and followed, Brusier gave him some ink and a pen and a piece of paper wanting specific information. Avilik filled it out some what honestly. Leaving out what he considered as personal information. After he was done he handed the paper and pen with ink well back to Bruiser. Who took it and looked it over thoroughly his expression changing as he did and raising a brow at times. Avilik just waited patiently till he finished. "So your from Kangik in the SmithNaka mountains. Where Kangik located?" "it's near Anaktuvuk" "Ahh ok. Hmm...so you were raised as a warrior form the age of 10 and your 1082 now. That's a lot of experience under your belt." "It is" "You prefer to use swords in battle and seem to be very stealthy. Very good qualities. Can you use a throwing knife or star?" "Yes I can, I don't use them often but I always hit my mark." "Very impressive...I'm assuming Avilik Nuka is not your full real name" "It is not...I rarely use my real name, just in case something happens you know" "Very wise of you and I understand. Well welcome aboard Avilik" he extended his hand in a hand shake Avilik accepted it gratefully. He pulled out another papper looking down a list and writing Avilik's name on it then placed a mark by his name and someone else's. "You'll be partnered with Shoshanah, she's about the get a new job that's probably to big for her alone. I'll speak with her about this later tonight." Avilik smiled "Shoshanah and I are friends so don't worry about us getting along." He smiled. Bruiser looked at him raising a brow. "So you know each other huh? All the better I guess." "Well we haven't seen each other in 10 years so if she doesn't remember my name then just say I called her 'Firekeeper'." "Alrighty you don't have a place to stay do ya?" "I'll find one bruiser." he rubbed his head "I'll speak with Sho and see if you can stay at her place. If not I'll get a you a room." "Thank you kindly Bruiser." "I'll go talk with her now wait here." "Alright" Avilik plopped down in a chair as Bruiser left the room.

Bruiser walked into the back area going to Sho's desk. Shoshanah was looking over her job file when he came up and sat down in a chair across from her. She looked up from her reading "Oh hi Bruiser what's up?" "Well I got a new recruit who says he knows you and by luck you're his partner" she frowned "I told you I don't need a partner for this job I can handle it on my own." He gave her a stern look. "I know what you said but I don't want to take the chance of messing this job up if your wrong." She sighed knowing that he wouldn't give up on this. "He says he knows me? What's his name?" "He said his name was Avilik Nuka" her brow raised as she remembered the wolfen leader who had forced her to stay with his pack. "What's he doing here hmm...not sure he'd be a good partner for me" "you're the only one left so too bad your stuck with him. He'll need a place to stay short term till he gets his own so I want him to bunk at your place." "WHAT!!!" her eyes flaring dangerously. Avilik heard that from where he was and was wondering if this was a bad idea after all. "You heard me Sho" bruiser was remarkable calm for someone so close to danger. "You are friends are you not? I see nothing wrong with him staying with you for the meantime while he tries to get his own place." She glared at him "he's a friend but we are not close. This better be a really short time or someone will be fried" he nodded sighing in relief "alright that's a deal. I'll find him a place if he can't find one." She sighed "fair enough I guess, where is he?" he smiled "he's waiting out by the desk, he looked somewhat worn out to me and he has 2 horses with him. Perfect for your two being partners." She glared at him "I don't ride horses" "Sho they are more efficient then your cloud, at least a horse can keep going when you're out cold" Her voice grew dangerously low "I have never been knocked out cold on the job" "Always a first time for everything"

Sho muttered something under her breath and walked out to the lobby she saw Avilik in a chair looking like he was taking a nap. She shook her head still finding it hard to believe that he was here. As she approached to wake him he opened his eyes and looked up at her before smiling. "Nice to see you again Shoshanah" he stood bowing politely. She was surprised when he woke before she did anything and dismissed it as good hearing "Like wise I guess" she curtsied not know what else to do in return. "What brings you here?" he face emotionless "Pack issues, I'll explain later." She raised a brow but said nothing more. _must be some big issues if you left such a nice home_ "I'll be right back" she sighed and walked back to her desk glaring at Brusier again who just ignored her look, he got bad looks from her a lot so he was used to them. Walking back to her desk she grabbed the file she had been looking at along with a few other papers and came back out. "Alright lets go." Bruiser stopped her saying quietly "I want him as well versed on that file as you by tomorrow Sho." She glared at him once again "fine" she said in a rather annoyed tone. She walked out the door but stopped when she noticed bruiser had momentarily stopped Avilik. Avilik agreed to give Sho horseback lessons if he could then went out side. Stregar and DesterRose immediately came over. Sho looked at the mare who nuzzled her. "Good to see you again too" she couldn't help but smile to the mare before turning and starting to walk home. Avilik walked behind her looking around as he did to memorize the way. "The horses can't stay at my house you know" he smiled "I'm aware for that. I'll find a place to board them at till they are needed." Looking back she saw both horses following on either side of him _it's amazing that they stay with him and are so calm. Most horses don't do well their first time to the city_ "you'll also be paying for your board after you get going here. I can't support you and my self." His voice calm and steady despite his excitement "Very well. I understand perfectly. Until I can pay you I will work off my debt." She nodded thinking it was a fair enough deal. Walking up to her house she pulled out her keys and opened the door walking in.

Avilik instructed the horses to stay at the post in the street both obliging him with out a second thought. He then pulled his packs off DesertRose and thanked the mare for carrying them. Then thanked Stregar for the ride before heading up to the house. The house was simple in design a multicolored brick facade, wooded shutters painted a pastel blue, a cherry stained front door with a leave shaped door knocker. It was a three-story house with the attic, which was barely detectable in the wooden shingles, as the third story. One small window on the side gave it away. He walked in looking around and shutting the door behind him. The interior was also simple yet decorative. An ivy boarder encompassed the room up near the ceiling in this seemingly mudroom with light brown paint. He looked around trying to find her. Sho finally appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "It's not much but its home." Her face unreadable at the moment. He smiled "It's very lovely and cozy" She raised a brow but walked into the kitchen. A fair sized room with a wooden table made of oak that was stained chestnut brown. It had a scrolling on its edge and lions feet with 6 chairs to match. The room its self was a light raspberry color with polished granite counter tops and a deep copper sink. A wood stove in the corner and a cellar door to store food near by the stove. There was also a large pantry for food storage and cabinets above and below the counter. "Why do you say it's lovely?" he looked at her a little surprised by the question. "Well the design of the house is very well laid out. One room seems to flow into the next rather nicely. The colors also blend well with one another so that you aren't shock just by one room. The colors also aren't too bright or too dark." She gave him a look of interest. "Are you a home day core expert or something?" he blinked "Well no but my mother taught me color schemes and some architecture for later in life if I needed it." She gave him a look of disbelief and shook her head. "Well I for one don't really like the colors and the day core but I don't have the money to waste to fix it up." She sat down at the table with a sigh. Avilik was unsure of how to react t that. He quietly set his bags down and walked over to the table hesitating before sitting down near by. Sho pushed the folder to him, which he took and opened. Pulling out the papers he began to read over them. Raising his brow slightly at the location, he had passed through Realand on his way here. The dense jungle would be a challenge to get through. After he finished with the file he looked over at Sho who had been watching for his reaction. She didn't think he could handle such work being as he was a wolfen prince who had been a bit sheltered. "Well it's an interesting place to go for such a task I'll say that." He finally said and set the papers back down in the folder and closed it. "Can you handle this type of work? You don't seem like the killing type to me." He chuckled "I can handle it just fine. I have killed many in my time. Besides I separate my self personally form my work." She smiled ever hear in a place he didn't know he was calm and logical. More logical then she expected he'd be. "Can you cook?" "Yes I can, why?" she smirked "Cause if your any good you're cooking dinner from now on." He grinned wolfishly "As you wish Shoshanah" she frowned "Please just call me Sho." He nodded "Alright then." She sighed getting up she motioned him to follow. He picked up his bags and followed silently looking around. She took him up stairs pasted 2 rooms. One appeared to be and office and the other her bed room. Both painted in light colors, the office a sage green and her room a pastel orange. She noticed him looking at them both "You can go anywhere in the house but **stay out** of my room" She emphasized that with her eyes "Then I shall not enter it," He spoke plainly. Leading him to the end of the hallway she opened a trap door in the ceiling and pulled down a set of narrow stairs that went up into the attic. Then walked up the stairs, Avilik followed looking around the unused space. It was very dusty with cobwebs hanging from the rafters. The wood floor barely visible in the dust. A single queen size bed was up there in the corner on a wooden frame. A desk was at the other end neck to a table with 4 chairs. And unused dresser that was badly deformed and its color unrecognizable stood alone in the middle of the space. It was obvious that many years ago someone had been using this area but not now. _It's dusty but a very nice space with much potential. _ Sho turned back to him after looking around herself; she had never bothered coming up here till now. "It's not what your used to I'm sure, but I'll have to do." He shook his head "No, it's fine just need a little cleaning is all." He walked over to the bed and sat his stuff down then proceeded to walk around the room looking for any trouble spots in the floor or walls. "Looks like that's all it does need." He smiled coming back over to her. "When should I have dinner ready by?" she thought for a moment "Around six o'clock I should think." He nodded "then it shall be. Until then I'll go find a place for my horses and some cleaning if that's alright with you?" "that's fine. I'll be down for dinner at six then and don't be late" she gave an intimidating glare to emphasize that. "Very well. I shalln't be" he walked down the two flights of stairs heading out side, he then called his steeds to him and mounted Stregar going to find a boarding house with DesertRose in tow. Sho watched him go through her bedroom window, glad to see the horses go and glad to be alone. "Why does this always happen to me? If Bruiser wasn't my boss I'd kill him." She went to her office after grabbing the file from down stairs to do a little research before figuring out the budget for this job.

Avilik mean while found a very nice boarding stable owned by and older gentleman. He struck a deal with the man and gave him a down payment. Then left stopping on his way back to his new home to get some supplies, cleaning stuff, bedding, and cloth. Coming back he quietly went up stairs making sure he didn't disturb Sho as he went by. Sho was hard at work figuring some numbers for the budget for the trip there and back plus expenses while doing the job. Avilik walked upstairs and put his supplies down then went back down and retrieved the broom, mop, and a bucket. Then went back up to his space, shutting the trap door he started cleaning. It was only one o'clock so he had plenty of time. Sweeping the floor with a handkerchief over his face to keep the dust out. He soon had all the dust and dirt in a pile in the center of the room. Taking the bucket and a dustpan he swept it up and deposited it into the bucket. Then took the bucket outside and shook it out. Coming back in he used the hand pump to pump up water into the bucket and carefully went back up stairs. Wetting the mop he began to clean again humming a simple tune as he did. Sho in the mean time had noticed him carrying cleaning supplies, though she had no clue what he had brought home. She shrugged it off figuring if he cleaned the attic now she wouldn't have to mess with it later. Finished with her work she got up and walked into her bedroom and shut the door. Lying down on her bed she decided to take a nap and deal with Avilik after dinner. While she slept he worked, making the wood floor shine after he placed a coat of wax on it, a rather difficult task to do. The beautiful maple flooring had been hidden by the dust and dirt. He made the bed up putting sheet and covers on and fluffing up the feather pillows he had found in the dresser. Then tucked the covers in neatly. He then went on to clean and polish the oak table and chairs. Taking some light green fabric he made a small tablecloth and placed it on the table. Pulling the small bookcase out form under the bed he sat it up right by the desk. It stood only 4ft tall and was about 3ft wide made of pine and stained ebony. He placed his books in the bookcase; they were wolfen books from his clan. Some were also records of other cultures and races. Setting up his desk with the supplies he had bought and placing them neatly in the draws in and organized manner he went to his next task. Looking over the dresser he pulled out his dagger and began to chip the many layers of flaking paint away. After he had finished that he checked the time finding that it was only four o'clock he smiled. He pulled out some sand paper and began to sand down the deformed surface of the dresser. Then carver and intricate pattern into the legs and beveled the tops edge before sanding it once again. After that he took a mahogany stain he had bought and began to stain it. Rubbing it down with a cloth to get rid of the excess. Then moved on to something else while that dried. Getting out some fabric he had bought he jumped up to the rafters and hung from them nailing the colored fabric into place in various areas creating a division of the space into rooms, and added curtains to the window. Then went back and added a coat of wax to the dresser making it look gorgeous. He then moved the furniture around to suit the different rooms he had made. The bedroom was at the far end where the widow was, its interior fabric a forest green. The dresser had been moved into the bedroom. The office was next to the bedroom; it's fabric a light pastel blue. Then rest of the area was a living room of sorts, it's fabric a tan. The table and two of the chairs at the far end by the wall. The other two chairs in the center of the room toward the back wall. He laid out a deerskin rug he had with him on the floor and placed the chairs on it. Then took some violet fabric and made seat cushions and cushioned backs for the chairs changing their look entirely. Once down he placed the rest of his stuff in his make shift closet in his bedroom. Placing hooks in the walls for his clothes to hang on.

After he was done he went down stairs taking back all he had barrowed. Then after firing up the wood stove looked around the kitchen and pantries deciding what to make for dinner. After a minute or so he grabbed some catfish and some potatoes and took them out of the cellar. Finding some garlic, ginger, and turmeric in the spice rack he then took some of his whiskey and made a sauce out of the ingredients. He then began to simmer the fish in this sauce while he boiled the potatoes. He then added some chopped onions to the fish for some extra flavor. When he was sure the potatoes were nice and soft he pour the water out, the smashed up the potatoes and poured a bit of milk in the pot. Then added some butter and salt and began to cook them again. Stirring them while watching the fish. Soon as they were done he got the plates and utensils out and set the table. Placing equal amounts of fish and potatoes on the plates before setting them on the table. Then took some white wine he had bought for her out and poured it into the glasses.

Sho was still asleep up in her room. He went up the stair and knocked gently on her door. Tiredly she got up out of bed and opened it wondering what he wanted. "Dinners ready" she rubber her eyes "it's six already?" he blinked and nodded. She shrugged and walked down stairs to the kitchen stopping for a moment when she saw the meal on the table. She never made a formal dinner herself since she didn't have time. Gathering her wits again she took her seat. Avilik took his seat smiling and politely picked up his silverware and began cutting his fish. Sho raised a brow looking skeptically at the fish but took her utensils and began to cut into the filet. Taking a tentative bite she found it to be excellent in flavor and texture. Though she couldn't peg the exact flavor. Avilik ate silently watching her every so often. She finally decided to break the silence after trying the moist mashed potatoes. "This is excellent Avilik. Where'd you learn to cook like this?" he looked over at her. "I learned if from my half sister actually." He sipped some of his wine. She quirked her eyebrow "Half sister?" he set his cup down "Yes my half sister. Same father different mothers." She frowned "I'm sorry..." "Don't be I hated my father anyway" he cut her off "Cloudberry, my half sister, and I are very close since my real sister was killed awhile back. With the rest of my family." He spoke as though this didn't bother him at all. She on the other hand didn't really think he'd be this cold about it. "May I ask why you hated your father?" he looked over again his eyes held a cold look to them. "Lets just say he was not in anyway nice or loving to me once I grew to 8 years of age." Sho frowned, she had always been close to her father but she could compare his father to her stepmother she guessed.

Avilik finished his meal in silence not sure what else to say. "So why did you come here?" she broke the icy silence once again. "I came because my pack was destroyed by a rival cousin pack. Though I formed a new pack it was not the same and I needed a change so I decided to leave and put my adopted daughter and her husband in charge." She felt slightly sympathetic for him. She knew just from the little time she was there that his pack was everything to him. "I'm sorry about your pack ...... I didn't know you had a daughter. Guess a lot can change in 10 years." "Yes it can. Christine or WindChaser as she prefers to be called is a human girl I found abandoned in the woods when she was 8 years old. Her parents thought she was possessed. Because even when I found her she acted like a wolfen female. She also understood me even when I did not speak in words. It was very perplexing and it still is. Despite her being human she fights and hunts as well as any female wolf. Her husband is and older male form the new pack I formed." She quirked a brow once again. _A human? So the rumors about wolves are true. _ "Well I'm glad she is doing well but why did she marry a wolf?" he smiled "because she thinks and acts just like a wolf her self. I tried to teach her human ways but she refused to learn. She says she's a wolf and I believe her in that. She is wolf in mind and spirit in human flesh." Sho thought they were both a bit insane now a human wolf was absurd. Still it was hard to explain something like that away if what he said was true. "What about her soul? Is that a wolf's too?" he looked slightly taken aback by the question. "That I am uncertain of. There is no way for me to tell for sure. But I believe that is humans. We have been in many arguments. She still has some human throwbacks if you will." She thought on this for a moment not really sure how to respond to that. "Well I hope you get to see her again some day." "I'm certain I will see her again" she sighed, "Well you need to study our mission and be ready to travel at any time." Very well, but I already know what I need to know for this." She gave him a skeptical look "oh really?" her voice rather sarcastic. "Yes really, I have a very good memory. I normally only need to see something once to remember it. It's a wolf thing." She shook her head "Alright fine but if get lost or don't know what to do don't come asking me for help."

"Oh I just remembered, Brusier ordered me to give you horseback fighting maneuvering lessons." She glared at him coldly "I am not riding a horse Avilik." He was just a bit afraid of her when she did that to him. "Hey he didn't leave me much of a choice you know. He gave the order saying I'd lose my job if I didn't do it." Sho sighed rubbing her temples "He would that jack ass." "You'll probably have to take it up with him later. On the bright side at least you know the mare you'll be riding." Her eyes flashed at him "That is not a bright side Avilik." He gulped "It's not?" "No it isn't. Where'd you stick the horses anyway?" "At a boarding stable about 5 blocks away. And elderly gentleman agreed to board them as long as I help him at the stables until when they are there until I get enough to pay him fully. I gave him a down payment." Sho recognized the place by location she had once helped the man with his groceries since he was having a lot of trouble. "Well don't forget your deal with me." She gave him a stern look. "I won't forget." He smiled to her. "What on earth did you do up there in that room of yours anyway? There was an awful lot of noise." He smirked playfully "I was just cleaning up and fixing things a bit. You want to come see?" she raised a brow "Why not" she shrugged then finished her wine. Avilik cleaned the table placing the plates in the sink. "Avilik before we go up can you make some tea?" "Sure" he took out a kettle that he had found earlier while looking for pans and placed some tea bags in it. Then filled the pot with water taking it to the wood stove he put it on the burner. Opening the door he stoked the fire blowing onto it before shutting the door. Sho watched him as he did this wondering how great his fear of fire really was since he didn't seem to have and problems with the wood stove. "Alright lets go then" she said, he smiled and jogged up the stairs opening the trap door for her. She looked over at him before entering she was shocked by how different it looked. So much that she forgot to close her mouth. Shaking of the shock she closed her mouth and proceeded to look the space over. Finding that she couldn't help but be amazed by how much work he had gotten done she whistled her amazement. He even had a door of sorts to each room made of fabric from the walls that he could pull back and tie off. Perplexed by how he could do so much in only 5 hours she walked back over to him. He grinned and tilted his head wondering what her opinion on this was. "Well I'm impressed that you got so much done in such little time. I never thought of sectioning off the attic with fabric to make rooms but its and interesting idea." His tail wagged now "I'm glad you like it. I was hoping you'd approve." She shook her head "You're an interesting fellow Avilik. You have any other useful talents you want to mention?" he tilted his head his ears flickering back and forward. "Not that I know of. I can just do any of the normal things needed for life in a city home with humans is all." She smirked "Good then you get to do the dishes and the laundry." He blinked for a moment "As you wish Sho." She walked down stairs figuring with him around she'd have more time for planning their jobs and such. Avilik walked back down stairs as well going to the sink he pumped some water into it. Using some birch ark soap her began to clean the dishes. As for the leftovers he placed them in some newspaper to deal with later. Sho in the mean time poured herself a hot glass of tea, as she once again looked though the file. Double-checking her figures at the table. Avilik soon finished washing and dried the dishes putting them away. While trying to drain the sink he noticed it was plugged. He walked out side finding the problem quickly. A rat's nest was blocking the drain. He gently spoke to the mother rat and removed the nest then dug a new hole for her and carefully placed the nest in the hole. She reassured him she would never mistake a drainpipe for a hole again. He left going back inside smiling seeing the sink drained. Sho looked up at him "What blocked it?" he looked towards her "A rat's nest. I found a more suitable place for it." She gave him a look as if that were very strange. "Ok well as long as it's taken care of." He yawned it was around 8 o'clock now. "Come here would you?" He did as she asked taking a seat next to her at the table. She slid some for the papers over for him to see. "Alright here's a sketch of our target." Avilik looked at the sketch of a middle aged good looking human with a scar on right cheek. "Alright he looks like a thief to me. Maybe the ring leader of a thief clan." Sho's mouth dropped open for a moment before she remembered to close it. "How did you know that?" "He just looks like the type to me. It was a guess." She shook her head. "A very lucky guess. Anyway he's the one where going to kill but he'll be very well guarded." "I would expect that. He probably will have and inner chamber in the building." She raised a brow pulling out a building map she laid it out. He studied it for a moment then pointed to a room with one entrance in the interior. "He'd be here most likely and if I'm not mistaken this mark." He pointed to a small square. "Is the sign for a trap door exit. It would be connected to another room probably right about." He found a trail leading to a triangle. "Here." Sho watched him finding this very strange that he knew such things. "Where did you learn this" he tilted his head "My pack helped build some houses for humans once. We found some old maps of a castle in the process and I studied them a bit." She just shook her head at his dumb luck. "Well then we'll have to go through and get to the room before he can escape." Avilik shook his head. "Better idea. We can use the escape tunnel the get to him it'd take him longer to escape to locked and bolted doors that are closed and he has to pass through other rooms to do it. Besides then we'll hold the element of surprise." She thought this through seeing her did have a small point. "That might work only if there is a way to get in unnoticed." "Give me some time and I can find a way in unnoticed for the both of us." He smirked. "We'll just see about that but it's getting late we should get some rest." "I suppose you are right Sho." Sho stood taking her file with her she headed up stairs. Avilik did the same after blowing the candles out. "I want you to make dinner by 6 am and have it on the table." He was a bit taken back "It shall be so then." He walked up stairs and closed the trap door. Sho placed the folder on her desk then went into her room to change into her nightgown and climb into bed. Avilik pulled off his clothes then climbed into his own bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	7. A New Day, A New Oppertunity

**A New Day, A New Opportunity**

Avilik rose groggily the morning sun on his face. Stretching he got up to get dress. So tired form the night before that he just grabbed the blanket and laid on the floor going back to sleep forgetting his duties. Sho had been up for about a half an hour now, and began to wonder where he was. It was almost 6 o'clock and he should have been down by now. Walking up stairs she knocked on the trap door. Receiving no answer she opened it and proceeded to walk to the bedroom section of the attic. "Avilik are you up? Avilik?" nothing but silence reverberated in the attic. She opened the flap to his bedroom and saw him asleep on the floor in a blanket. Slightly annoyed she decided to teach him a lesson and pick on him at the same time. Creating a small butterfly out of her fire she sent it to land on his nose with a smirk. Feeling the heat all he saw when he opened his eyes was fire. He yelped and jumped out of his blankets straight up. Slamming his head into the ceiling before landing on his face. After which he stood up rubbing his had. "What was that for?" he asked finally realizing her presence. It was about then that Sho noticed he wasn't wearing any clothing. Rather peeved at him she turned her back yelling at him "Avilik!!" he blinked "What?" "Why are you not wearing anything?" he tilted his head "I have fur, I normally sleep in my fur why? All wolves do such" she groaned rubbing her temples contemplating weather to flame him or not. "That was more information then I needed...I want you clothed while you're in my house Avilik. Now get down stairs and make breakfast like you are supposed to be doing" with that she walked out of the room slamming the trap door on her way heading back down stairs. _Oh Phenty, why do I always run into the weirdest people?_ Receiving no answer form the fire god she went over sitting back down at the table.

Avilik quickly got dressed and rushed down stairs, his paws heavy on the floor. Sho could hear him the entire way to the kitchen. When he came into the kitchen he noticed some fresh milk and eggs on the counter. Grabbing a frying pan he placed it on the stove. Opening the door he loaded the stove full of wood and was about to light it when fire flashed to life on it's own almost burning him. He looked over at Sho, who was smirking trying to hold her amusement in, not finding that funny at all. Closing the door he placed some butter in the pan. "How many eggs do you want and how many my little SorKeeper?" She frowned hating the pet name. "Two, over easy. Don't call me that." He smirked "But it is your name" "it is not my name!" "It is in Wolfen." "I am not a wolf Avilik." She said sternly. "You are in a way." He winked at her. "I could come up with a worse name." She groaned. "What do you mean I am in a way?" trying to get him off the name thing. He just smirked "You will see in your own time Ru Gramet." She raised a brow. "What does that mean?" he chuckled as he placed 2 eggs in the pan and found some plates. "You don't know any Wolfen do you?" "No I don't. Why would I have taken the time to learn it? I'm not even around wolves that often. Besides from what I have heard each pack speaks a different language." He shook his head "That's humans for you. Telling tales that are not true. There are variations in the language but the base is the same. If you know one packs language you know them all. The variation lies in how things are said not in the words them selves." He had her eggs seasoned and ready by the time he had finished his lecture of sorts. "Who said humans where responsible? Are you racist Avilik?" she was somewhat interested, thinking this may help her later in missions. He looked up caught off guard by the question. "I am not racist but humans are the ones who normally have contact with us. Though I have met a couple of elves in my time. It is possible they were not the ones who started the rumors." Sho thought on this for a moment "You know elves?" he nodded cooking three eggs over hard for himself. "A few. They pass through and we give them what they need. My family does have a lot of money stored somewhere but I was never told the exact location or how to open the safe of sorts. I know that it's in plain sight and easily over looked but nothing more then the general region." She quirked her eyebrow finding that intriguing. "So your family has a lot of money but its hidden and you don't know where? Do the elves know?" he looked over at her "The elves and us wolves do not get along well enough to share such information. We tolerate each other at best. Though we do make allegiances it must be beneficial to both sides for it to be long term. My bastard of a father never told anyone where it was and my mother was killed before she could tell me. Though she left me clues I have not been able to solve them. Though I have asked a good Elven friend of mine for help." She was a bit confused by his contradicting statement. "Wait you say elves and wolves don't get along but your good friends with and elf?" he chuckled "I get along with most other races with little problem but most wolves do not. The Elven friend of mine is very unique among his people. He makes the attempt to understand other races. What better way then to help them with their problems and live with them nay? Cetro Niharga of the house of Niharga was a very wise elf though he did not hold high nobility. We called him ShuNituvo, which means wind of wisdom. He earned his name form the speed and wisdom that he held."

He finished setting her food down on the table with his and left to get her some orange juice before she even asked for it. Then handed it to her "How did.." "I just knew" he cut her off. She stared at him confused as to how he knew what she was going to say before she said it. Shaking head she began to eat. "Avilik what did you put on these eggs?" he smiled "just some seasoning." She took a bite loving the flavor. "What exactly is in it?" "Well is a mixture of seasoning salts, onion powder, turmeric, and bazel." He noticed the look on her face. "The weird color is form the turmeric. It's a very health herb for you." She watched him for a moment before returning to eating. Still thinking about how he knew she wanted orange juice. Also wondering if she could make any money off his cooking.

After finishing breakfast they hurried off to meet Bruiser. Once they arriver he lead them into his office. Sho handed him the reports she had made the previous night. He looked them over carefully noting that she was a little edgy, but dismissed it, as she wasn't used to having a partner yet. He looked over at Avilik. "Have you seen these?" Sho could have kicked herself at that moment. She hadn't bothered to show him the budget. "Yes sir I have." Sho restrained herself from saying anything _Avilik what are you doing? He won't appreciate you lying _ "Do you agree with these figures?" he nodded "I believe they are accurate sir." "You believe?" "Math is not my strong suit sir" "Ah, I see. Well we all have our weak points." He looked it over once more. "Sho do you really need all these supplies?" she snapped out of her daze "Yes Bruiser considering where we are going and the perceived confrontations we may have." He nodded "Very well then. What is your price for this job Sho?" she thought a moment "Well I should think about 1800 gold with 600 up front. This is a harder job so many risks you know." He raise a brow "Are you mad? You're going to bankrupt me Sho." She smirked "I hardly think that." Avilik saw a fight coming "Sir if I may interject?" "Go for it." "I think Sho may be right on this. There are a lot of risks and the jungle terrain as I'm sure you know is a very hard place to coop with. Also though we are planning on avoiding fights with the lackeys he has we may not be able to. We know the lay out of the building but we don't you if there are any hidden traps or guards along the way. We have no clue where his men are stationed or how many he has. Neither do we know their or his training level in combat. I'm not a mathemation but I see a lot of danger in this job for the both of us." Bruiser studied Avilik and his words for a moment. "I can see your point" he continued to think leaning back in his chair. "Done" he walked into the back room returning with to purses of gold and tossed one to Sho and one to Avilik. They hid them away Avilik putting it in his vest and Sho placing it in the folds of her skirt. "I'll have your gear and expense money tomorrow. Avilik tell the clerk what you need in horse gear. You will need the horses to carry all the gear you requested."

Avilik nodded as Sho looked skeptical about the horses. "Avilik you are dismissed. Sho I need to speak with you for a moment." Avilik left to talk with the clerk closing the door behind himself. Bruiser Sighed and looked directly at Sho. "I know you don't like horses but you will need them for this. I want you fully trained on horse back riding, fighting, and maneuvering by tomorrow no excuses." Sho's eyes flared "Why must I ride a horse when I can use my steam cloud?" "Because this is more efficient then your cloud. Your cloud takes more energy for you to use then a horse. She stood glaring at him "I don't need a horse!" He stood unintimadated "You will ride a horse or you will not have a job!" She plopped down in her chair acting like a cornered child who couldn't have her way. Crossing her arms she was silent. "Fine" she finally uttered glaring at him in the most resentful way she could muster. He laughed inwardly as he motioned her to leave, opening the door for her. She stalked out stopping only briefly to stick her tongue out at him then went to sit in the lobby. He called Avilik back in motioning him to sit down. "Avilik you are to have Sho fully trained on horse back by tomorrow." Avilik blinked now he knew why Sho was so mad all of the sudden. "Tomorrow? That's not much time at all. With her issue with horses that is honestly an impossible deadline sir." He nodded "I know that but she must be trained before she leaves." Avilik sighed and played with his mane in thought. "I will do what I can but if she refuses to learn I can promise nothing." "Very well just do you best" he motioned him to leave. Avilik walked over to Sho "You ready?" She stood and walked out the door. "I'll take that as a yes" he followed her lazily as she brooded.

He kept his distance sensing both the heat and anger that radiated from her. By the time they were home Avilik was a good 8ft from her. She walked up stairs and slammed her door he didn't bother trying to talk to her. Knowing it would probably only get him flamed or something, instead he respected her wishes and stayed down stairs doing some housework. He took the broom out of the closet and began to sweep the kitchen floor humming a simple tune softly to himself. Sho was up in her room rather upset at Bruiser. "Who does he think he is to tell me my cloud is inefficient. It's much better then a horse and you don't have to feed it." She plopped down on her bed, igniting the fireplace in her room the fire blazed almost out of the hearth. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm down before she ignited the house on fire. She began to think about weather she would ride the horse, as she had said she would, or just quit the job. This had been the only job she could find that would hire her. She sighed seeing no way out of this mess. She wanted to be angry with Avilik but she also knew she couldn't blame him for what her employer does. Avilik had swept the kitchen, dining room, and the living room by now and was reading a book in his room by now. He hadn't made a sound to disturb her at all.

She finally decided to go speak with him after checking around the house she went up in his room which was open noticing him in a chair reading what looked to be a very old book. He looked over at her as she came up but said nothing though he looked uncertain. "We need to talk Avilik" He nodded marking his book and setting it in his lap, then motioning her to sit in the other chair. She sat down glancing at his book once finding a pair of dragons on the cover. Ignoring the book for now she continued "Bruiser seems intent on my riding a horse, I think you know my view on this." "I do" his voice very calm but actually held some seriousness. "Are you going to learn Sho?" She studied him not sure she liked his bluntness. "I do see that I have a choice." She frowned. "Sho let me tell you something. If you want to learn you have to actually want to do it. Otherwise I can not make his deadline and you may never get past a novice's level. The horses know when someone likes them or not, just as they know if you want to learn about then or ride them. Your attitude will affect your horse, if you are afraid they will be. If you are afraid of them they will know a may pull pranks." His eyes focused on hers with a calmness she had never seen in anyone before. She thought on his words for only a moment. "I get what your saying but I'll never want to ride a horse." He sighed, "then you won't be ready by tomorrow." He picked up his book and began reading again. She eyed him not sure if he was kidding or serious at this point. "What do you mean. Just cause I don't like horses doesn't mean I can't learn to ride." He looked up for a moment ten went back to his reading. "You won't be at the level he wants you at if you won't trust your horse and treat him or her as your friend. Horses only respect you if you respect them." "Avilik I do respect horses..." "But you don't trust them like a friend or even as your partner." "Why do I have to trust a horse to ride it?" "Can you really expect them to trust you to be willing to help you if you don't trust them? They are not dumb animals Sho they are living creatures as we all are and they will speak with you if you just listen." "Avilik I don't have your gift with animals all I hear are neighs." "Then you will always be held back in your skill. I can train you non the less but it won't do much good if you don't want it in the first place is my point." He continued reading his book on dragons. Sho glared at him she hated to have to be taught to horseback ride. "Lets go then, I have a lot to learn." "Very well. Just a moment." He marked where he was and sat the book down going to his room for something. Sho picked up his book and flipped through it. It was written in an old language that she didn't know. But the pictures along told her enough. He returned smiling to her when he saw her with his book. "How do you read this Avilik?" "Its in dragon script its not that hard really neither is wolfen. I can teach you both later on if you desire. Lets go."

He walked down the stairs and waited for her to catch up out side. Sho caught up with him and he walked with her the 2 blocks to the stables. After speaking with the owner he got permission to us a pen out in his field for training. Her brought desert rose and Stregar out. "You have to learn simple things with horses first." She glared at him. "Come over here." Reluctantly she obeyed. "First you need to check your horse for anything that may result or be damage." He stepped over to Stregar who knew this routine well. "Check from front to back." He placed his hands on Stregar's front leg felling along it and pulling up his hoof to check for stones ten working his way up the shoulders to the horses flank and down the other leg doing the same on the other side then checking the horses head and neck. He stopped and waited for Sho do to the same. Sho sighed, frowning, but did as he had instructed. "Now first you ride bare back. You won't always have access to a saddle." Avilik took a few steps back and ran at Stregar's side jumping and pushing up on the horse's neck placing himself on his back. "There is no way I can do that Avilik." "Then tell DesertRose this word. 'Nuvundo'" "why?" "Just do it and you'll see" "fine DesertRose Nuvundo" desert rose dropped her front down kneeling for Sho. Sho blinked rather surprised then shook her head and got on. "Say Buvendo to get back up" "Buvendo" DesertRose came out of the kneel, standing up once again. "Now to get her to move just lean in the direction you wish to go. Then more you lean forward the fast she will go." He leaned forward walking Stregar around the pen. Sho was still frowning over this but did as instructed getting her horse to follow his. "Now speed her up, we will take weeks to get there if we walk. Hejah Stregar" Stregar took off like a lightning bolt thundering around the 2-acre pen. Sho grimaced she hated galloping but he was right about the speed. "Hejah DesertRose" some questioning in her voice about what he had actually said. DesertRose took off now too thundering to catch Stregar who was much heavier then her. Sho had her eyes closed hanging on for dear life. "Sho open your eyes you'll get knocked off." She shook her head. "Are you telling me a powerful mage like yourself is afraid of a galloping horse?" She shot the glare to him instantly. "I'm not afraid." "Then stop being a wimp and look ahead of you." She clenched her jaw in anger wanting to flame him but dare not with the horses around. Finally out of pride she looked ahead though not feeling so well about it. Avilik smirked he figured he'd get her to look ahead if she was angry at the time. He studied her positioning for a moment. "Sho relax and move with the horse. Your body should pick up the rhythm. It'll be less bumpy if you move with the horse." Sho glared at him again. "I am moving with the horse." "do you really want to test that?" she smirked thinking she could handle this. Avilik sped up and had Stregar dodge through the trees DesertRose followed as Avilik told her to. Around the 3 bend Sho slipped and almost fell if it were not for DesertRose catching her with her teeth by the collar and setting her down. Avilik trotted his horse back over and dismounted.

"Sho the only way to move with you horse is not to think of you horse as an animal." "I don't need you lecturing" Despite her rising body heat Avilik stayed where he was. "You will never learn with out it. And you know bruiser will not let you go with out this training. I am not the one who came up with the idea I am only the teacher." His face emotionless as she glared at him. "You don't have to be so picky about it." "If DesertRose had not caught you, you might have slammed into a tree Sho." Sho looked away knowing he was right about that. He approached her an placed his hand on her shoulder. "I told you before if you did not want to learn this it would be impossible for me to teach you." She backed up causing his hand to fall off her shoulder. "Yes but you never told me you'd teach this way, humans don't ride bare back and crap." His eyes narrowed "humans are fools when it comes to understanding animals most of the time. And they have been killed by the same horse they ride." He turned walking back over to Stregar and stroking the big stallion's neck. Sho studied him not sure why he had said that or put it that way. "You are racist Avilik" "only against those who kill with out reason Sho." He remounted Stregar "if you still want to learn then mount up and lets go." He trotted his horse off. Sho knew he was hiding something now but she also notice that unlike her he was never bounced around by his horse even in a trot. Sighing she remounted Desert rose after a struggle with the right words in wolfen to do it. She cantered her horse after him catching up easily since he was now in a walk. He glanced over at her his face unreadable. "You finally ready to listen to me?" she frowned "I guess I have no choice if I am to learn." She didn't sound very thrilled about it at all. "Let's try something different close your eyes and focus on your horses movements." Sho shook her head but did as he said. "Now lean forward and speed her up. Once you have her movement try and make your body match them so that you don't get bounced around. Keep in mind that she is your partner you are riding with her and not riding her." _Avilik you are a nut. _ "Sho its kinda like your connection with fire form a connection with her. Command her with out works or actions." Sho looked over at him wanting to know why he had said that. _Can he read minds?_ She shook her head dismissing the thought and tried what he said slowing speeding her steed up and trying to move with her. "Relax your too tense" she wanted to flame him but decided to get him another way. "Well is better to be tense then crazy." Avilik ignored her, his horse pulled up beside hers his hand touch her back for a brief moment. Soon after Sho could feel the horse's muscles and almost see them move in her mind. Not realizing what she was doing she relaxed trusting her mare. Avilik galloped ahead her mare following his lead and galloping this time though Sho did what he said and was moving with the horse no longer feeling any fear of looking ahead. He smiled slowing his pace to a trot. Sho leaned back slowing her mare. "See you did it." She looked at him what she had done catching up with her. "I guess I did. How.." "You obviously just relaxed finally and focus as I had instructed you." He shrugged. She eyed him suspiciously not really sure what to think about him.

"Lets move on to the next thing shall we?" she shrugged he shook his head and grabbed a cross bow from near by handing it to her. "You know how to shoot right?" "Yes I'm well trained with the cross bow." She said a hint of pride in her voice. "Very good then let's see you his the target from horse back in a trot, canter, and gallop." She groaned but started off in a trot hitting her mark, hitting it again in a canter but having to shoot twice in the gallop cause of the wind, but she hit the bullseye the second time. "Great now try you fire." Sho had no trouble flaming anything out in any gate. "Lets get a saddle then." He headed back speaking with Stregar for a moment. "You know how to saddle a horse?" "Oh yeah I do that all the time." Sarcasm dripping from her words. "Grab you saddle blanket off the fence." He placed his on Stregar. "Then get your saddle." Avilik flipped the stirrups and belts up and picked up the saddle placing it on Stregar's back. Sho attempted to pick up the saddle but was struggling. "Come on Sho you can do it." She shot a glare to him but managed to lift the saddle up onto DesterRose's back. Panting slightly after she was done. _Hmm.. She needs to work out a bit._ He showed her how to loop the belts around and how to make sure your horse didn't swallow and air as a trick. Then he showed her how to put the bridle on. Avilik mounted up and took off Sho close behind. He was having some slight difficulty not being bounced in the saddle. Stregar neighed a protest "yes I know you hate saddles. But so do i." He sped up skipping the trot entirely. After in a full gallop he waited for Sho to catch up. She wasn't far behind somewhat hate the saddle now too. "Now lets go through some maneuvering and fighting skills." He showed her how to dodge a shot how to jump off a running horse, something she refused to do until he called her chicken and got her angry with him. She burned him soon after.

After going though all the necessary things he headed back to the stable and put his saddle away. Sho put hers away with much difficulty. He walked home limping slightly from his burnt right leg. Sho was exhausted from lifting the heavy saddle. Avilik went and made diner while Sho went up stairs to take a bath. Though she didn't like water a nice hot bath sounded nice to get rid of all the dirt she had picked up in training. Avilik made some rice then placed it in a frying pan with veggies and chicken making fried rice of sorts. After he finished he set the table politely waiting for her. Sho descended the stairs in a red a line dress. Avilik raised a brow saying nothing as he took his seat. "Don't even start" he looked up at her. "I didn't say anything" "but you were going to" "only a comment that I guess I should get the laundry moving." She studied him before taking a bit of her friend rice finding it almost as good as eating out. "Where'd you learn this?" "I talked to a elderly lady in town once when I was still travelling. She gave me a recipe book is all." _I really must try and do something to make some money off his cooking._ He finished up silently placing the dishes in the sink to be washed and leaving to do the laundry. When he returned Sho was finished and relaxing on the couch. She picked up one of his books and looked at it though she couldn't read it. He finished with the dishes and came out to find her with his book. "What's this about?" "It's the history of the wolfen wars. They happened centuries ago." "Woflen wars?" "Basically a bunch of packs fought with each other and tried to kill or take over each other." "Any reason for it?" "I'm reading it to find out that very question." She sat his book down still curious about it. "I could always teach you wolfen" "no that's not necessary." He chuckled taking a small green book from his pocket he handed it to her. He winked to her and left leaving his book there and heading to his room. She opened the small book to find the wolfen code key and a glossary of wolfen words. Looking up what he had said to her earlier she raised a brow. "You called me your sister Avilik? Why would you do that?" a perplexing question she would ask in the morning. She headed to her room finding a note on her door. It read 'by the way you look very nice in red'. She took the note down and went into her room flaming the note in her hand but laying translation book on her dresser. Soon she laid down for the night thinking of why Avilik was acting like he was.


	8. The Journey Begins

**The Journey Begins**

Avilik woke early before dawn that morning after tending to his burn wound with some melaleuca salve he descended down stairs to cook breakfast. Knowing full well that Sho would not be up for another hour or so. He soundlessly got his supplies out and started making cinnamon french toast for them both. He also took some sausage from the cellar and set that frying in a near by pan, minimizing the noise as much as he could. Once it was nearly ready, plates were put into place and silverware accompanied them. Coffee was brewed on the stove as the food found its place on the table. Syrup set in the center between the food entrées. Hoping the smell had woken her his silent paws came to her door.

* * *

A knock woke her as the smell of food finally came to her. Turning over she merely covered her head with the pillow going back to sleep. Another knock followed "Sho come on bruiser will be mad if we are late." Receiving no answer he sighed and came inside her room. Though he had promised to stay out of it she never said not to wake her. He shook his head at the sight of her. His paw shook her gently claws retracted upwards as much as possible to not hurt her. "Come on don't make me carry you down stairs." She ignored him waving him off. "You leave me no choice then." He grinned a moment then held his face blank as he picked her up out of the bed, knowing full well that she wore silk pajamas because of his laundry detail. He carried her out of the room as she finally realized what was going on. "Avilik put me down this instant!" he felt her heat rising but ignored it. "I told you I would carry you down if you couldn't manage to get up on your own." He plopped her down in her chair his face unreadable. "Or would you prefer to lose your job for being late." He pulled the kettle off the stove and sat it on the table for her then retrieved two mugs for them before sitting down. She glared at him a moment then looked out side noticing the sun was rising. "I thought I told you to stay out of my room" his eyes locked on her angry ones. "I did stay out but you made no mention of waking you in the morning for your own benefit. Now eat you can punish me after we are to our job on time." His voice firm yet soft he took a piece of toast and a sausage link. Syrup soon covered the toast and coffee flowed into his mug and hers. She studied him a moment. _What is he really up to? He seems concerned about our jobs but..._ she sighed finally taking some of the breakfast and began eating. She looked up at him after trying the toast only to see him calmly eating as if not worried what she might do about him.

* * *

Avilik discarded the dishes into the sink after they had finished and washed them quickly. After all was put away he returned to finish his coffee finding that she had gone and changed by now into her usual black dress with flaming skirt hem. "You're not a bit worried are you?" "Hmm?" he looked over at her still noticing she was furious with him. "You don't care what I'm going to do to punish you for that do you?" "Why would I worry about the inevitable? There is nothing I can do about your judgement besides you wouldn't have gotten up on your own form the way you were reacting." He finished off his coffee before heading up stairs. "Plot you heart out Sho but I would not recommend injuring me before we leave." He disappeared up the stairs. _What on earth is he up to? He doesn't fear me even when I'm angry…he's impossible. Still I want to know what he is plotting as well he has been acting very weird lately._

* * *

Avilik was finished packing by the time Sho appeared in his room they had about ten minutes to spare so he had sat down to read his book on dragons. She stood before him glaring at him. His eyes calmly came to rest on her angry ones though he said nothing. "You will be doing slave labor for awhile for your little stunt." She smirked inwardly hoping this would bother him. "As you wish." was his only reply, he seemed unconcerned. "That's all you have to say?" "Is there much more I can say? I would not change you mind and its not my custom to refuse punishment for what I did. I take my wolfen vows seriously. Besides little do you know that the females always rule over the males in wolfen society, even if they don't show their status." She stood speechless for a moment. "You're saying that even though you were alpha you were bossed around by females?" "Yes, though in my status only the elders and shaman could do such. My half sister and Aaka often drafted me for slave labor of sorts. Besides they'd beat the living daylights out of me otherwise. Females are naturally stronger in our race." "Naturally stronger eh? Well you'll find out just how strong I am shortly." Her voice hard as she glared at him. "We should be on our way." He stood putting the book down and walking over to his pack, he hefted it onto his shoulder and followed her down stairs. She had her pack by the door and picked it up as they went out, making sure her door was locked before heading for the stables. Avilik walked adjacent to her in silence all the way there.

* * *

Once in the stables they found their tack already ready and waiting for them. But when Avilik attempted to saddle his big stallion, Stregar reared taking a swipe at him. "What is wrong with you? Your not a colt anymore so stop acting like one." His voice firm with the horse, but the stallion's ears went back and he tried to nip his master with the next attempt. Sho had stopped what she was doing to watch this worried about him spooking her horse as well. "Behave or no more snacks Stregar." Sho nearly hit the ceiling when her horse whinnied extra loudly and pawed at the ground. He watched the mare, whom was much calmer, then looked back at Stregar. Setting the saddle back on the stall door, his hand resting on the stallions cheek he closed his eyes a moment. Walking over to his saddle he inspected it and pulled outfour metal burs. "Check your saddle for burs Sho." "For what?" he showed them to her. Checking she found only two. "Looks like someone wanted us hurt…. But I doubt it's the owner of this place. He loves horses to much to want to hurt them in this manner." He tossed the things aside then took his blanket and saddle and saddled his mount, who now behaved himself. Sho managed to heft the heavy gear onto her mare's back but had a little trouble mounting up. Avilik merely came over and picked her up then attached her pack to the saddlebag on her right. She glared at him again. "I can do it my self" "didn't look like it to me. We don't have the time for nonsense." Her urged the stallion out of the stable with her in tow, trotting to their destination.

* * *

They made it to work on time and dismounted to get their gear. Bruiser was grinning like a Cheshire cat when he saw her on horseback. She shot him a glare then went to help Avilik. Once they had their supplies loaded Avilik picked up a crossbow, a long bow, and a few throwing knives before remounting. Sho, pickier about her choices, choose a specialty cross bow and some throwing stars. She then ran at her horse and managed to hoist herself into the saddle. _Why does this mare have to be so much taller then me?_ Bruiser came over and handed her a map with a smiled. "Happy hunting you two." Sho turned Desert Rose and headed out as Avilik waved to their boss then followed. Once outside the city they picked up pace and Avilik let Sho be the guide rather then him getting them lost.

* * *

Within five hours they had made good progress. Now riding on clear level plains which the horses loved. Though both of them knew the jungle ahead would be a problem. A soft hum escaped her riding partner as they traveled. Pulling along side her his hand gestured towards a watering hole on the plains with a single lone tree bravely standing by it. Looking at him a moment he finally headed over and dismounted. He unbridled the horses and led them to the water's edge to drink. As Sho calculated their position from the angle of the sun he unsaddled the horses. "I suppose we can rest here. We did make good progress today." "It would be wise. The horses can only be pushed so far." A saddle thumped onto the ground along with saddlebags. The horses wandered over to the thickest patch of grass to graze paying no mind to their masters. A second thump of a saddle came. Her companion remained standing though, shaking his legs out. _Gol I hate saddles _"well go hunt wolfy" his gaze came to her with surprise. "I will in a moment, as soon as I get the feeling back in my legs." She eyed him suspiciously. "Wolfen saddles and human saddles differ quiet a bit Sho." Once stretched out he slipped his heavy vest off, tossing it down with a clang and took the rest of his weapons off. He trotted off on all fours as she approached his vest "what in the world is in this." Her eyes revealed and assortment of smaller weapons: throwing stars, throwing knives, brass knuckles, along with a few things she didn't recognize. One of the unrecognizable items was a round disk with three blades folded in on its self, the second was similar but had only two blades and the disk was very heavy. Some interestingly shaped daggers caught her eye lifting one out of its seethe in the vest she inspected it. Well made from strong steel that gave off a blueish green hue it curved in towards its user. Also larger then a normal dagger, in between a dagger and a wide blade short sword. Its leather bound hilt was crafted with a grip in it. About to place it back she noticed a weird catch on the bottom of the dagger. "Maybe it can be hung from a belt…. I'll have to ask him later." She put it away noticing something else in its stead pulling out what looked to be metal claws set in a glove like device. "Looks like he knows more about weaponry and fighting then I thought. All his weapons are well made I just hope he can use them." Replacing the weapon she made her way to the lone tree to collect firewood. After a fire was roaring she dug out the small kettle and some tea. Didn't take long for the tea to brew once she got it going. "Now where is that furball?" "Right here" the voice came from behind her, causing her to nearly jump into the air. "Its not easy for a wolf to hunt alone you know." A loud thump sounded as he dropped is kill near her. The young antelope hadn't stood a chance as its rear hood was injured. Pulling the tribal knife from his belt, the only one he'd taken with him, he began flaying the deer. Sho got herself a pot of water and set it into the fire to boil as she dug out dried vegetables and herbs for her soup. Taking the meat chucks from Avilik and added them to the soup. While the furball, as she referred to him, cut up some more of the meat and packed it in salt soaked cloths then wrapped that in leather before binding it. Storing it in one of the saddlebags he returned to take a leg off the carcass, walking over the water he lay down ripping into the meat. Testing the soup she smiled and glanced over at him. A brow rose, "are you always that ravenous Avilik? He glanced over at her "no not always, I can't help my style of eating though." He dropped the leg that was nothing but bone and skin now and came to sit buy the fire. "You better start having some manners." "I will try" she handed him a bowl of soup and a spoon then got her own. He awkwardly used the utensil though he didn't like it. Her eyes fixed on him making sure he behaved himself. He noticed she was having a little trouble with the tough venison though he said nothing. "Avilik how can you eat this? It too tough." He blinked "I have carnasials remember?" He pointed to his blade like teeth near the back of his mouth. "Oh yeah..." "Try chewing with your canines it might help break it up." Shaking her head she just made due with conking on the meat awhile before being able to swallow it. After a few spoon fulls, "this is excellent Sho. You rival my cooking anytime." She glanced to him trying not to frown at the compliment "I haven't your aptitude for it." It didn't take him long to finish. Being polite he left what little was left in the pot for her. She eyed him a moment before finishing the stew off herself wondering why he hadn't. The next time she looked over at her companion he was fast asleep. Intrigued a moment but shrugging it off she pulled out her bedroll to use as a pillow then lay down to rest herself. _Why is he acting so weird?_ She watched his still form though let him rest as she watched the day become night.

* * *

Weeks passed as their travels took them across the border into the unknown of a foreign country known as Raeland. Avilik now required their pace to slow for the horse's sake, as the weather grew increasingly hotter. His habit of sleeping after meals increased with the heat and Sho noticed him often panting even ridding the horses. He took to wearing a green cloak during the day hoping to keep the sun off his black fur. One night after dinner as the sun was setting in the west Sho noticed something about her companion she hadn't before. Gnawing on a bone to clean his teeth he claimed Avilik lay near by in the shade of a tree despite the setting sun. Looking him over she realized something_Pyralis he's lost a lot of weight. I can se his ribs when he breathes._ a loud crack startled her form her thoughts, he'd cracked open the bone and was now licking out the marrow. "Avilik are you alright?" "Hmm?" he looked over at her confused. "Your thinning out a bit. I can see your ribs when you take a deep breath." Her voice held a small bit of concern. "my ribs always show when I take a deep breath, you just didn't notice before." "I know you have lost weight Avilik." Her voice stern and stubborn. "He sighed gnawing on his bone further before answering. "I'll be fine. My race normally eats about thirty pounds of food a day. I'm losing a bit cause I haven't had that amount each day." His voice in a matter of fact tone as he went back to his bone. "And you're eating bones?" "Because it's healthy, marrow is very nutritious and is used for more then a food source." "I don't want you fainting on me" "I won't. My race can go up to three months without food I don't think it'll be a problem Sho." Her face contorted with skepticism. "By the way, why did you call me your sister?" he chuckled "you will know soon enough on your own." He barely finished his sentence before drifting off to sleep. "I hope you are alright…you certainly don't act like it." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Once in the jungle they were slowed down enormously. The thick undergrowth was making it impossible to travel quickly. Along with the heat, which Sho loved. After protests from Sho, Avilik had won his battle with her and wore only a tribal loincloth while in the jungle. Using a machete to carve a path through ahead of the horses. After a full days travel Sho followed Avilik when he'd taken off one night. Creeping up behind a tree she saw him pouncing on something in the tall grass near a bog. _What on earth?_ Finally catching sight of his prey she was astonished. _Mice? Why is he eating mice… Unless he's not as all right as he says. _Waiting till he was done and heading back she stepped out in front of him, instinctually his hackles rose till he realized who it was. "Were they good?" sarcasm dripping from her words. _Why'd she have to spy on me?_ "Good enough, not as good as those in the north." He walked around her heading back to camp. "We need to…" "I'm fine Sho. Just hungry for something other then venison. Same food gets boring for me." _great now he's making up excuses_ "that's what you say Avilik but I know you better then that. Your energy has been decreasing…" "I'm overly warm here and you know that." He cut her off, receiving a glare for it. "…Turing to eating mice is not a good sign. And what if you get worms?" he lay down by the fire, though the nights were hot the nights were very cool. "You're worrying needlessly. I won't get worms. You have no idea what I can eat and not get sick." "I can imagine." She came and sat next to him, surprised his gaze raised to meet hers. _Why is she sitting with me? She never does that when she can avoid it_. He lay his head on his paws still curious, he felt her hand stroke down his back and feel his sides, inspecting his weight. _He's thinner then I thought. This has gone on too long._ She grimaced looking down at him. "Avilik if you need more food then we will hunt together. You've lost too much weight already." He watched her a moment, "Can you keep quite while stalking? The slightest sound will send a herd on the stampede for miles." "Yes I keep quite" He shifted to lay his head in her lap, surprised she stared at him. Before long she found herself stroking his head though. "You act like a big puppy…" "The Wolfen race is just very affectionate to those they like is all. Being alone bothers me at times so being next to you at the moment is comforting." His voice quiet and drowsy. Her fingers traced over his scar with a smile on her face. "I see you still have this. And I can see how it would bother you since you had some many others around you before." He smiled and nuzzled her stomach gently. _Well he looks contented. Wolves must always be easy to content if this is all it takes. _She sighed, "Avilik I know you like companionship…" "I don't expect you to have much time for me. I already recognize your independence. An occasional period together will suffice." His voice very soft. _He's that tired? This has definitely gone to far _"We could go get you some food now if you want." "Hmm? I'd rather rest right now." His eyes closed and he said nothing further to her. "Avilik I can't stay here the entire night!" Getting no response from the sleeping wolf she shook her head and carefully slipped his head off her lap. "I guess we do it in the morning." She went to lay down for the night a bit worried about the big puppy dog despite herself. 


	9. The weary, The injured, The Trouble

**The Weary, The Injured, The Trouble**

When morning came Sho found a fuzz ball next to her, his head resting on her hip. Looking at the sleeping wolf she wanted to flame him. The morning was unusually cool for the jungle, which put her in a bad mood. _Next thing you know he'll be cuddling me or something!_ Disgusted with him she sat up and went to push him off stopping after she had touched him she realized he felt cool. _Did he curl up with me because he got cold? Seeing as how he hasn't had a belly full in over a month its possible_. After transferring some heat to him she shook him awake. "Come on furball up so we can go hunting." He sluggishly rose still half asleep. It was obvious he didn't feel like moving at all. She rose and grabbed her cross bow. Loading a bolt she cocked it so it'd be ready to go then stretched herself out. Avilik stretched then jogged off at a slow lope still half asleep. "Watch wear you step…" "I will don't worry."

* * *

Avilik halted 15 minutes into the hunt. His tail straight as a board unmoving, his ears intently listening, his muscular body tense, mouth open though not a sound could be heard from him. His gaze fell upon Sho as he motioned her direction with his tail. Having no clue what he was doing she followed him carefully so as to not make a sound. A lard deer herd came into view in front of her making her smirk _he is very handy at times _she aimed ready to shoot until Avilik nipped her leg mouthing 'wait' to her then scampering off. Confused as to what he wanted she waited a moment seeing him reappear in the brush near the herd. _He's scanning the herd?_ He looked to her again with a nod. He lunged, the herd buckled and broke. Sho loosed hitting her mark the doe fell instant bolt imbedded in her neck. Avilik meanwhile chases a young buck who seemed to be having trouble. With one mightily leap Avilik was on him, teeth sinking into the back of the buck's neck, as his prey desperately tried to shake him loose. His jaws clamped down hard and the buck fell instantly dead. Avilik let go panting heavily. Sho had free he bolt form the doe and came over to him "you alright?" "Yes jus tired." "What where you doing back there?" "I'll tell you when we get beck to camp and I catch my breath" he huffed out then grabbed the buck and tossed it up onto his back. "Can you carry the doe?" "Sure but not that way." A steam cloud lifted the doe's body as followed Sho as she walked behind Avilik.

* * *

Once back her steam cloud dispersed and Avilik tossed his burden to the ground before lying down himself. "Avilik are you sure you're alright?" he didn't answer just panted. Shaking her head she drew the heat away from him, enjoying the extra for herself. His gaze met hers now "my fur is a problem." "I could shave you." "You wouldn't want to." "No then what were you doing." He sighed "since you had no clue that I was trying to position you in a different area I had you stop so we could attack form separate directions, a tactic that works very well with herds. We will have to work on making sign language between us. Could be an asset in a fight." "So that's what the tail flip thing was?" "Yes that's what it was." She took her knife that was hidden in her skirt and began to cut the doe apart. She ran into trouble with the leg, as she hoped to separate it and cook it over the open fire whole. Avilik came over and grabbed it from her. With a snap the leg was free and out of its socket. "Now you should be able to cut it loose. You know you are not designed for snapping bones or for strength just le me do that part. You shouldn't over stress your body trying to do such things it wasn't created for." "I'm not a weakling Avilik." Her voice almost a growl, it caught him off guard slightly. "I didn't say you were. I was only stating a fact. Your body is not built for snapping bones or lifting great weights. It takes much force to snap a leg loose. That is all I said, though you could try an change that if you wanted." "Sounds like you are saying I can't do it because I'm a women to me Avilik. Are you sexist?" "Hardly, I will have you know I love strong females, race aside. Humans adapt their bodies to move such weight and do such strenuous work as they do. They are not born or made with it though. Your body is built like a female of the human races despite your being genasi. Since you rely on your magic you didn't build up to using strength over speed now did you?" snapping a second leg out of place he shook his head and went over to his buck. After she sheered the meat off the does midsection and into her pot she put the skinned and cleaned legs up to roast. Beginning work on her stew as she glanced over at Avilik. His muzzle covered in blood he gorged himself on the bucks tough meat. "My doe not good enough for you?" he looked up and tilted his head. "She was your kill I do not eat of another kill unless I am invited. Besides I doubt you'd want my kill." He pointed to bucks back leg, it was crippled by a nasty infection. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. _I know why he scanned the herd now. Looking for and easy target for his weak condition_ "You're going to get sick." He gulped down a piece of meat not bothering to chew it. "No I won't I can eat many nasty things with out illness. My stomach was designed for it." "What do you mean you don't eat of other people's kills?" he gulped down a few more pieces before answering. "In Wolfen society if you make a kill you own it. If someone does not have permission to eat of it then they don't eat. We ask before assuming." He went back to eating a she left it at that for now. Once the stew was done Sho looked over at her bloody companion. Silently imagining him eating a person. Shaking her head she discarded the thought. _Why did I think that? Maybe cause of the stories of his kind but he's not like that is he? _"If you eat some of this soup you better have better manners Avilik and clean up." _he's so ravenous…. Oh this is going to be a long partnership_ she rubbed her temples. _Why me?_ "I am what I am Sho, I cannot help that." He grinned at her before washing up to join her.

* * *

Three hours after dawn they got underway. Sho noted as they continued that Avilik looked much healthier now then before. _He should he hate a whole deer, half the other one, and two bowls of soup. Wolves sure eat a lot._ "Avilik will we have to hunt every morning?" "No, every three to four days or so will be fine." She nodded and sat back thinking on their strategy, they were very close to their destination now. It was only a matter of days before they reached Manarkas, the capital of Raeland. That is where their target ruled. _Maybe we can pick up a few souvenirs if we pull this off right. He is a bandit after all. I'm sure Bruiser would be happy for some extra gold or something in exchange for saying nothing about it._ Refolding it she watched Avilik a moment. Then relaxed in her saddle hoping they could speed up soon.

* * *

Hours passed and Avilik's fur became increasingly drenched with sweat. He often stopped to have a drink but always returned to cutting their path. Watching him closely she could tell he was tired. His breath came short and rough as he panted from the heat, though she had taken it away periodically there was too much for her to absorb now. _This is not fair to him, not with all that fur. Heat affects him more then I thought it would._ Slipping off desert rose she pulled the second machete from its resting-place in his saddle and joined him. _What is she doing?_ He looked as her a moment, she merely smirked to him. "You don't get all the fun fuzz ball." "I wouldn't call this fun."

* * *

Working as a team the hours slowly drifted by, after six hours He saw Sho was struggling to slice though anything. "Sho rest your…" "No way Avilik." _does she thing she has to prove she's strong now?_ "Sho this is nonsense…" "Avilik Don't!" her voice so low now that it sent a shiver though him. He was silent until day turned to night and they finally stopped. After taking care of the horses he walked over to get a good long drink form the small creak that ran through this section of the jungle. Walking back to camp Avilik noted with no surprise that Sho no longer used her right arm if she could help it. Shaking his head he came to her side kneeling down "here let me see your arm" "Avilik I'm fine." "And I'm queen of Rivera." He took hold of her arm anyway only to have it jerked away form him "I said I'm fine." "You strained yourself and you know it. I told you to rest, you aren't as muscular as I am nor do you have the endurance I do. You nearly passed out." "I did not. My arm is fine." She started to pull the large pot out of the fire when a spike like pain shot through her right arm. The pot started to fall but with swift paws Avilik caught it and helped her to gently set it on the ground. Holding her arm with her hand she stared at him a moment. Carefully taking his wrists she looked over his paw pads finding second degree burns on them. "That was foolish Avilik why?…" "I didn't want you to lose what you worked so hard on." Her fiery eyes held the confusions that plagued her mind only making him smile. "You'll understand later." Her fingers touched each burn pulling the heat from it. He smiled and walked to his pack as she ladled the soup into bowls for each of them. Looking up she saw him put the contents of a small vile onto a cotton ball and dab it on his burns. He came back over soon after he finished and took up his spoon to eat, to her surprise. A strange and foreign aroma found its way to her nose, it was disgusting yet beautiful. "What was that?" having better manners then that of the morning he swallowed his food before answering. "Meleuca oil, it can heal minor burns and take the pain out of larger and more extensive burns." "Interesting" _still even knowing what he could do that oil why did he grab the pot? He said he was afraid of fire because he was burned alive. It doesn't make any sense that he'd grab something he knew would burn him. What is he up to?_ He finished soon enough, after a second serving, and then went and fished out a book to read under a tree he'd picked. Sho placed a metal top over the pot to leave it till morning when they would need it again. Rubbing her very sore arm she looked over at her furry companion. Taking note of the book he had she fished out her translator form her skirts and looked up the encoded title. Raising a brow at him she decided to try having some fun with him. Nonchalantly walking over to him she sat down pretending to be gazing at the stars for a moment then glancing over at him. "is there a reason your reading a book entitled 'lovers of the night' Avilik? Trying to get a clue about females perhaps?" her words soft yet potently antagonizing. Glancing over at her he was greeted by the smirked on her lips. "Do you even know what this book is about?" his voice was soft yet neutral giving nothing away. "I would presume form its entitlement two people who are in love." "Close but not exactly." "Hmm?" "Why do you assume I am reading about a couples intimate affairs Sho? The title is symbolic not literal. Yes two people are in love in this book they are the ones telling the story but it speaks very little of them at all." "Oh? Then what is it about?" "The Wolven and Vampiric wars." "Wars between werewolves and vampires?" "Yes, our races were in a blood feud for centuries, the vampires according to this book go the idea they were superior and deserved to rule the world. The wolves had a different idea. The title is symbolic of two things firstly of the two races love for the night. I my self have enjoyed many nights of running in the moon light." "And secondly?" "The couple who are in love, a vampire and a werewolf. Though they both ended up revolting to do such, law decreed they could not marry." "And do you hate vampires Avilik?" "Me, no I have never hated vampires. I revoked that stupid creed in my pack law. I have run into a few vampires in my life, one that hated me but a couple who were just fine around me. Don't really act any different them most other people." He fun spoiled she returned to gazing at the stars. "As to my needing a clue about females Sho..." She inwardly cringed she'd hoped he forgot that remark. "…I already have a clue. I was very popular with the females in my pack as you recall. If I wanted another female I would takes steps toward it." "We should be to the capital in a couple of days or so." Trying to change the subject now. "I am aware of it. Are we to do this the hard way or the easy way?" "Hard, easy is no fun" she smirked "yes but it saves energy." He sat his book down and shifted so he could look at her. "Stiff arm?" he had noted she didn't use it now. She sighed _Can't he leave it be? _Seeing her expression he smiled "I warned you about over doing it. His paws softly took her arms this time when she pulled back he stopped her. "Just let me help Sho." "I don't need..." "Shoshanah it is wise to listen to others occasionally." His paws repositioned and applied some pressure; she flinched pain striking through her arm. "Did you want to create signals between us?" Her angry eyes looked into his calm ones a moment. "it may be a good idea so I at least know what you are up to." "Alright we'll do that then." His voice and demeanor remained calm despite the heat he felt from her. His hands working gently with her arm, massaging the muscles into relaxation. "I'll use my tail for direction. Is I'm talking about my self I will point to myself first. If I swing my tail in a circle then I'm circling around." "Sounds good but are you expecting me to take orders from you fuzz ball?" her voice very sarcastic in nature. "It wouldn't hurt you. I have been hunting since I was six months old I know how to track and pursue prey well." "Six months!" "Yes, wolves grow much faster. We are able to reproduce by then as well though we do not. Mentally we are like teenagers and we traditionally wait till sixteen or seventeen years of age to choose a mate. Just as humans are able before they are ready to have mate. Though its slightly different." Her gaze fell on his massaging paws with the realization that her arm was relaxed and no longer hurt. "Don't move it yet, not quite done. I promise it'll be as good as new soon enough." Pulling out a small bottle he poured some of its goopy contents into his paws ten began working it into her skin. "What is that?" "It's a special mixture of herbs turned into a poultice. The shamans call it pain-a-trait since it relieves pain and keeps muscles relaxed. A stinging and warming sensation swept through her arm making her wince. " Is it supposed to sting?" "For a short time. It won't last long." Being patient with him she realized he was right within a few minutes the stinging stopped and her arm felt much better. "There" he put the bottle away as she flexed her arm inspecting his work. "Thank you," her voice very soft. "Your welcome M'lady" a smile appeared on his lips. "Avilik how many females have you been with?" "Hmm? I have had two wives both deceased now. Why do you ask?" "I just noticed the rings on your left hand is all." "Oh those have nothing to do with marriage. Wolves had a different manner of doing such things." "Really now?" "Yes, bracelets are the traditional method. Sometimes collars." "I see." She leaned back against the tree rather bored. "I'm not the type to randomly take a female to bed if that's what you were asking." The statement very blunt. "I really wouldn't care if you did." Her voice unreadable "I'm sure you wouldn't. Let me say this though wolves see that sort of thing as something special it is not given away. It has deep meaning to us. Though we will share a bed for companionship along but that has nothing to do with a relationship specifically. "I'm sure, I would think you honorable in some sense" her voice came sarcastically from her lips. "Sho if that was implying more then company then I would have committed incest. My sister and brother often slept with me as did my half sister. Contact is vital for wolves. Wolves left alone to long go insane form the lack of contact. I should know." Nothing was said but her eyes met his, her attempted to pick on him had backfired on her once again. "I am aware of your mistrust of my intentions Sho but there are something's you should hold back on. I assure you my intentions are not bad ones." "I would like to know what they are Avilik" her voice intently harsh. "I know you would. But some are not easy to place into words clearly." She rose; summoning her cloud she floated to a branch in a tree only nine feet away. Sitting on the branch she would watch the sunset, as she liked to do.

He watched her a few moments thinking _If I phrase this wrong I may only scare her…_ nimbly climbing up the tree he sat with her on the branch she had picked. Staying silent until she glanced at him with a raise brow. "Some are still hard to explain but I will try explaining them to you." "Good" "since I lost my pack I don't feel I can lead again, you were the only person I know to turn to. I called you my sister because I consider you family." A quizzical look passed over her features "why? You don't even know me well." "That's true but I know your heart. My gift allows me to see whether a person's heart is good or evil. It serves for many things actually." "And you gift says mine is good?" she eyed him form her perch unsure of what he had said. _I don't think I like some of his abilities…if his gift allows him to read my heart can he read my mind as well? _"Yours is rather hard to read actually. I am getting the sign of a true friend form you though." "Hard to read?" she smirked slightly liking that. "Yes either you are inadvertently blocking me or you could have or had evil within you. Either one would stop my gift." His voice came calm and confident; "a wolf adopting a non-wolf into their family is rare and reserved only for those who earn it. You have earned it." "How?" her arms crossed over her chest as her gaze returned to the beautiful dusk. "Well your helping me for one." His hand clapped her shoulder in a friendly manner. "Or your letting me stay with you. Not many would have." She pushed his hand away, glanced to him again. "Anything else?" "Will you allow me to have you as my family?" she stared at him a moment, caught off guard. "Avilik…I'm not sure that would be a good idea. I have many enemies and we aren't related by blood. I'll be your friend but not your family. I would really prefer you not stay with me too long." His face remained blank of any emotion, but she could see hurt in his eyes. "I'm not concerned about your enemies…." His gaze met hers a moment. "Your afraid to get close to someone…" the statement came softly from his muzzle but it was a bold statement. With that he stood stepping off the branch and landing on the ground silently. She was still in shock form his statement, and not sure what to say in response. _Avilik why do you want to be so close to me? That can't be your only reasons._ She watched his now still form as he rested. _He's either a great guessed or he knows my past. It's amazing that he can be so quiet when he wishes as heavy and bulky as he is._ "I'm not afraid Avilik…I don't want to be close to anyone." Her voice whispered, she knew he heard when she saw his ears move back slightly. _Something else is going on…why did he feel he had to defend himself when I came to relationships? I'll have to keep a close eye on him. _Glancing to her arm she flexed it. _He is a great masseuse though_ floating down on her cloud she went to a soft moss bed and lay down to sleep.

She heard Avilik move but though nothing of it till she felt his heat near her back. Sitting up she bopped him on the nose her eye angry with him. "Go over there Avilik." He sneezed form what she did and shook his head. "There is something in the woods." His voice came as a husky whisper. She stared at him as he lay next to her "lay down and act like you're asleep. If you wish to fool them into coming out." Understanding she laid back down feeling her side against her back. _If he is lying he'll be a crispy wolf _a sound broke her thoughts as she heard someone approaching them. She felt her furry companions muscles tense. Within and instant a scream rang out but was savagely cut short. Jumping to her feet she called a ball of light into existence. The sight that greeted her was Avilik's jaws around the intruders neck. The man had stabbed the wolf in the side but the elder wolf seemed unaffected by this. Quickly disarming the man she pulled the weapon from his side. "Avilik let go." He released backing away but staying on all fours. She noted that blood leaked form the man's neck and the claw wounds on his shoulders. Checking him over she found other hidden weapons, but after touching his neck she looked over at her companion. "He's and assassin, marked as one. You broke his neck." "I am aware of his condition." "Now we can't..." "He is still alive Sorkeeper. I did not kill him. Merely paralyzed him." "Stop calling me that." She checked for a pulse, finding the wolf was right he was still alive though his breathing was shallow. Kneeling next to him she soft powerfully "who sent you and why?" the man's eyes fell on her looking her over before he answered. "Well you wouldn't know my master but you're a threat to him now. This is a warning do not take a job that will require recovering a jewel." "His name. What is it?" her voice low and her eyes threatening. "Linavide Avalik Nuka" Sho glanced to Avilik immediately "he has your last name, Avilik are you setting me up?" anger flashing through her eyes. "Calm your self. The Nuka pack spilt over a century ago into three separate packs. Same name but it means nothing. From the middle name I would think he was part of the older group. He is not related directly to me." Looking back at the man who she knew was suffering she lightly touched him, incinerating his body in an instant. Avilik backed up away from her not liking the heat. "Linavide…a unique name I would think." "I means moon driver not many would have such a name." "What do the other two names mean?" "Avalik means public, Nuka means raging river." "Interesting we're going to fight a wolf." "Of a form anyway. He could be a hybrid, Lycan, or a Kareen. There are three species of wolf." "Hybrids a bad thing?" "Can be depending on there nature." She shook her head and lay beck down with a sigh. Feeling him lay down next to her she turned up the heat on him. "Yow…what was that for?" "Go sleep somewhere else." "I was thinking in terms of there may be more assassins near by Sho." "I seriously doubt that." "Sho I'm not a pervert" "could have fooled me." She turned her head to glare at him. "Will it kill you? Its not like I am trying to get intimate with you. Chill out." She stayed where he was Turing so his back touched her hot back. "Avilik…" she growled angrily. His eyes met hers steadily; something in them caught her attention. Gritting her teeth she uttered, "touch me and you'll be breakfast" he was about to retort that but lay his head down instead, sighing. She kept her back to him thinking. _Why is he doing this? Does he want to be intimate with me? And why couldn't I tell him to leave? That look in his eyes…. he looked like eh was in so much pain…maybe that's the reason but…why do I care what he is feeling? It's not of my business is it? _Her mind worked at this till darkness over came her and she slept soundly.


End file.
